POURQUOI LE ERURI POURRAIT PRESQUE ÊTRE CANON ?
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Une grosse analyse en 5 points de la dynamique EruRi (Erwin x Livaï) à travers le manga, l'anime, et tout le contenu officiel. Si vous souhaitez des liens vers les interviews et autre propos officiels que je rapporte dans cette analyse, demandez en MP. CETTE ANALYSE CONTIENT DES SPOILERS SI VOUS NE REGARDEZ QUE L'ANIME !
1. 1 Un traumatisme commun

**1\. UN TRAUMATISME COMMUN : Culpabilité et complexe du héros**

Livaï est né dans les bas-fonds, d'une mère prostituée et d'un père inconnu. Sa mère meurt assez tôt (j'estime qu'il devait avoir environ 5 ans quand c'est arrivé, mais les âges ne sont jamais certains dans SnK). Même si Livaï en arrivera à considérer Kenny comme son père, il n'en reste que Livaï est donc devenu **orphelin** très tôt. Cela a été un traumatisme certain pour lui. Quand il regarde la mère et l'enfant dans l'arc politique, cela lui rappelle sa propre mère et lui-même. Livaï est sans doute resté longtemps auprès de sa mère mourante, le traumatisme l'a donc forcément marqué. De même, la question restée sans réponse depuis des années quant à **son lien de parenté avec Kenny** l'a sans doute tourmenté.

Erwin est né quelque part dans le Mur Rose, dans une famille visiblement ni riche ni pauvre. On ne sait rien de sa mère, peut-être morte très tôt, mais on en sait plus sur son père. Celui-ci était un **professeur** qui avait des **théories sur le monde extérieur** que le gouvernement qualifie d'hérétiques. A cause de cela, il fut enlevé, torturé puis exécuté par les agents des brigades centrales. Le détail de l'histoire qui fait toute sa tragédie, c'est que cela a eu lieu parce qu'Erwin, encore jeune et innocent, a répété à ses camarades ce que disait son père ; camarades qui iront vendre la mèche aux autorités. Erwin s'est donc retrouvé **responsable indirect de la mort de son père** , et on imagine le traumatisme qui régira toute sa vie par la suite.

Nous avons donc deux personnages qui ont vécu très jeunes la mort de leur unique parent connu, et qui ont dû apprendre à vivre beaucoup par eux-mêmes (même si Livaï avait Kenny pour s'occuper de lui, il est probable qu'Erwin ait aussi eu une personne sur laquelle compter jusqu'à l'âge adulte). On peut facilement mettre en parallèle ces deux trauma, qui expliquent pourquoi les deux se ressemblent par bien des aspects. Ils sont froids, se lient difficilement aux autres, parlent peu (même si Erwin, de par sa position, parle forcément davantage), s'isolent beaucoup, sont peu compris par les autres, se confient peu, etc. Erwin et Livaï ont tous deux compris très tôt que les humains pouvaient être **pires que les titans** , contrairement aux cadets pour qui tuer un être humain est une expérience difficile... Cela explique aussi en partie leur froideur à l'égard de leurs semblables ; ils sont beaucoup plus lucides que les autres sur la réalité du monde qui les entoure.

Il semble évident que ces deux hommes se sont racontés au moins une partie de **leur passé respectif**. Même si c'est moins évident pour Livaï (on peut juste imaginer qu'en 6 ans de vie commune, ils ont bien dû en discuter), pour Erwin, cela peut se soutenir dans le canon. Quand Erwin agonise sur le toit, il a un geste très significatif que Livaï analyse très bien (et qui sera sans doute l'élément déclencheur de son choix final de le laisser mourir) : il **lève le bras "en l'air"** comme à l'époque où il était en classe pour poser des questions à son père sur le monde extérieur. Ce geste, s'il n'était pas significatif pour Livaï, n'aurait aucune raison d'être là. Si ce geste est si important pour Livaï, si Isayama a jugé bon de le placer ici, c'est parce qu'Erwin a sans doute parlé de son père à Livaï, de ses théories aussi ; et Livaï, ici, voit clairement à quel point ce traumatisme a détruit Erwin, et à quel point son **obsession de la vérité** a guidé sa vie, même aux portes de la mort. C'est la connaissance qu'il a du passé d'Erwin qui l'a en partie décidé à **faire en sorte que tout ceci s'arrête**.

De même, si Livaï **semble choqué** que les motivations d'Erwin ne soient pas aussi pures qu'il l'escomptait, il me paraît peu probable que cela le surprenne réellement si Erwin lui a parlé au moins en partie de son passé (et s'il en parle à Pixis, qui n'est pas un proche, on peut difficilement penser qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avec Livaï, Mike ou Hanji). Le choc quand il voit le sourire d'Erwin est bien davantage lié au fait qu'il pense qu'Erwin se réjouit que les titans soient en fait des humains alors que Livaï en est horrifié. En vérité, Erwin est surtout **satisfait de constater que son père avait raison** (la vérité sur les titans devait aussi être une théorie de son père), pas que les titans soient des humains. C'est à ce moment que **son démon commence à se réveiller** (l'intervention de Zackley achèvera le processus, qui ne pourra plus être stoppé, même par Livaï). Quand Livaï lui demande si c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est engagé dans le bataillon, il veut dire par là que c'est pour prouver les théories de son père, qu'Erwin a dû lui confier, qu'il se bat, et non pour l'humanité en général ; ce qui n'est pas choquant en soi, la recherche de la vérité sur les titans faisant de toute façon partie des objectifs du bataillon ; **Erwin n'est donc pas un imposteur** , Livaï n'a seulement pas pesé tout le poids de la culpabilité d'Erwin, et Erwin ne lui a sans doute jamais parlé du fait qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de son père. Livaï commence à le réaliser ici, mais finira par passer outre, et comme le dit Isayama dans Answers (page 169), il essaiera plutôt de **le protéger et le sauver de lui-même** par la suite plutôt que de s'en détourner. Cette trahison, qui n'en est en fait qu'à moitié une, n'est pas suffisante pour séparer ces deux hommes qui ont tant en commun et vécu tant de choses ensembles.

De plus, Livaï a vécu la **mort de Kenny** par la suite, et celui-ci met en avant d'autres faits indéniables qui tendent à tempérer les choses. Il explique à Livaï que **tout le monde est obsédé par quelque chose** et se bat pour des objectifs personnels. Livaï réalise qu'il est atteint d'un fort **complexe du héros** , qui l'amène à vouloir sauver tout le monde sans arrêt (le drame de Livaï c'est qu'il échoue tout au long de sa vie à sauver ceux qu'il aime). Cela lui permet de remettre en perspective les ambitions soi-disant égoïstes d'Erwin (alors qu'ils servent fidèlement les objectifs du bataillon) en mettant en avant les objectifs réels de tout le monde, y compris les siens. Livaï a rejoint le bataillon pour être libre (il parle de l'air en-dehors des Murs, qui est plus pur que dedans), pour pouvoir sauver ceux qui sont en danger. Et, il faut le rappeler, parce qu'Erwin l'a ébloui ( _Birth of Livaï_ ). Il faut bien le dire, Livaï n'a rien d'un Jésus ; c'est un homme qui peut faire preuve d' **une grande violence** (sans cruauté) et d' **une grande compassion** tout à la fois. Mais ce n'est pas un philanthrope ; l'humanité en général, il ne doit pas vraiment s'en soucier. Il prend soin des personnes qui lui sont proches, il peut être touché par la détresse de certaines personnes de façon ponctuelle (la mère à l'enfant), mais c'est tout. Il n'a pas peur de passer pour un **psychopathe** si cela sert les buts d'Erwin. Il a dû prendre du recul sur lui-même et en déduire que finalement Erwin n'est pas si égoïste que ça, en tout cas pas plus que lui (si on regarde bien, tous les personnages ont leurs raison de rejoindre le bataillon et aucun ne le fait uniquement pour l'humanité, même Eren, qui le fait surtout par esprit de vengeance).

Au lieu de se détourner de lui, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il s'était réellement senti trahi (il serait peut-être resté dans le bataillon, mais n'aurait plus suivi avec tant de confiance les plans d'Erwin par la suite), Livaï fera en sorte à partir de ce moment de **protéger à tout prix Erwin de lui-même** car le discours de Kenny lui a fait comprendre à quel point une obsession peut être néfaste. Il ne veut pas perdre Erwin, car Erwin n'est pas seulement le "charlatan" qu'il paraît être, c'est aussi **un chef responsable** , qui a oeuvré pour limiter les victimes, un homme qu'il connaît pour l'avoir côtoyé au quotidien et étroitement pendant des années au point de devenir son bras-droit ; un homme au fond plutôt bon (Livaï le considère comme bon, après d'un point de vue objectif et extérieur, celui du manga, on peut le contester, mais c'est le point de vue de Livaï qui prime ici), qui se tourmente des morts qu'il a dû causer, et enfin un homme qui a mené le bataillon à son objectif avec brio (Livaï lui-même l'en félicite) et qui n'a donc, réellement, pas grand chose à se reprocher. Livaï le dit lui-même : Erwin a agit comme tout le monde a voulu qu'il agisse, Livaï le premier.

Cependant, Livaï ne voulait pas qu'Erwin se transforme en **démon** (celui que Frock évoque dans son discours), il l'a donc laissé mourir en toute humanité. Je reviendrais sur ce point en évoquant une autre thématique plus tard.

Erwin, lui, à partir du moment où son démon s'éveille, se met à culpabiliser pour toutes les morts qu'il pense avoir provoquées. Car la **culpabilité** est une part intégrante de sa personnalité depuis la mort de son père. Erwin affirme qu'il a enfoui ses obsessions, et donc sa culpabilité, pendant des années et a réussi à se convaincre qu'il faisait tout cela pour l'humanité. Celui qu'Erwin parvient donc à tromper le mieux, et le premier, c'est lui-même. Pas Livaï, pas Mike, ni Hanji. Il n'est donc pas un menteur au sens propre du terme, un être malveillant qui voulait nuire à autrui et se carapater au moment où ça a commencé à sentir le roussi. Il s'est juste caché la vérité afin de faire au mieux son travail. Quand sa culpabilité s'éveille, il se charge volontairement de tous les sacrifices faits (qui auraient de toute façon été faits pour poursuivre **les buts du bataillon** ), car c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Tout comme Livaï, qui culpabilise toujours de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde même quand il n'y est pour rien, Erwin se charge des morts de ses soldats car la culpabilité est la croix qu'il porte depuis son enfance. Il ne fait que s'en souvenir. Erwin est un homme qui a très peu de considération pour sa propre vie ; cela l'a amené à devenir froid et à première vue indifférent à celle des autres. Livaï est toujours là pour lui rappeler le sacrifice des autres (après la capture du titan féminin, par exemple), mais sans jamais l'accabler pour ça car il comprend le bien-fondé de ces sacrifices. **Les seuls qui devraient être autorisés à sacrifier la vie des autres sont ceux qui sont prêts à se sacrifier eux-mêmes**. Erwin et Livaï y sont tous deux prêts.

Toutes les années qu'Erwin a passé à **faire semblant** de ne rien voir et ne rien ressentir lui reviennent en plein visage et il s'effondre en se parant de tous les défauts (défauts que Livaï ne retient pas contre lui). Livaï le réconforte en balayant ses doutes sur lui-même : il lui dit qu'il a agit comme il le fallait et qu'il n'a pas de reproche à se faire, que c'est grâce à lui s'ils sont sur le point de reprendre le Mur Maria. Ce n'est qu'après cette approbation de la part de Livaï, sans doute la personne qui lui est la plus chère, dont la confiance et l'approbation lui importent le plus (son souvenir de la scène finale de _Birth of Livaï_ en est la preuve) qu'Erwin peut se redresser et **affronter son destin** , en ayant remercié son fidèle bras-droit de l'avoir soutenu pendant toutes ces années de combat. De ne pas s'être détourné de lui.

Cela montre qu'il n'est justement pas insensible, que tout ceci le touche énormément, autrement, il ne se serait pas effondré sur la mort de ses camarades. Erwin n'est finalement qu'un homme, plein de qualités et de défauts, tout comme Livaï. Mais il n'est pas plus égoïste ; objectivement, au vu des résultats obtenus, on ne peut absolument pas dire qu'il l'est. Isayama a aussi affirmé dans _Answers_ qu'Erwin n'était pas du genre à faire passer ses ambitions avant ses responsabilités (page 170). C'est bien le cas. Cela l'a été jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son sacrifice. Si l'ambition d'Erwin était peut-être un peu puérile mais guidée par un réel traumatisme, il est resté un homme adulte, **responsable et glorieux** jusqu'à sa mort. Livaï l'a aidé à le faire quand il était en plein doute, et **je le remercie**.


	2. 2 Deux hommes taciturnes

**2\. DEUX HOMMES TACITURNES : Facilité et difficulté à s'exprimer**

Erwin et Livaï ont tous deux des difficultés à s'exprimer, mais de manière différente.

Livaï n'a pas reçu d'éducation digne de ce nom. Il a également eu un modèle en matière d'expression dont on peut être sûr, c'est Kenny. En ce qui concerne sa mère, elle lui a peut-être appris les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture, mais Livaï a sûrement dû peaufiner cela tout seul.

Kenny est un homme qui jure souvent. Livaï est à peu près pareil. Il a dû apprendre à exprimer ce qu'il ressent de manière franche, bien qu'avec maladresse. Sa façon de rabrouer les gens, parfois en étant dur ou grossier, est sans doute la seule manière d'interagir de façon optimale dans les bas-fonds. C'est un endroit dur et dangereux, où il faut savoir se faire respecter, montrer qu'on a de la répartie et pas froid aux yeux. Ceux qui font montre de trop de tendresse ou d'émotion se font vite tuer. Mais Livaï est un être double (tout comme Erwin) : il y a en lui un fond de bonté indéfectible, peut-être hérité de sa mère. Cela donne donc souvent un mélange détonnant d'effronterie, de grossièreté et de bienveillance. Livaï ne s'embarrasse pas de chichi, quand il a un truc à dire, il le dit, quitte à en rajouter un peu pour faire bouger les choses et les gens.

Mais c'est aussi un homme réservé. En vivant dans une atmosphère de danger constant, sous terre ou en expédition, il a développé une propension à éviter de s'attacher aux autres. C'est un réflexe de survie, dans un environnement où la mort peut-être rapide ( _Answers_ , page 168). Ce qui prouve que Livaï n'est pas si dur à cuire que ça, sinon il n'aurait aucun problème pour nouer des liens. Le fait est qu'il en a peu. Kenny a été important pour lui, c'est sûr, ainsi que sa mère ; Isabel et Furlan ont aussi compté dans sa vie. Les membres du bataillon d'exploration aussi, particulièrement Erwin dont il semble le plus proche. Mais finalement, au cours d'une vie, cela reste peu, plus que pour certains d'entre nous peut-être, mais peu tout de même quand on constate le nombre important de personnes qui ont croisé sa route. Il semble dresser une barrière constante entre lui et les autres qui empêche de cerner tout à fait quelle genre de personne il est.

Il est difficile d'appréhender sa personnalité dans son entier, car il est un noeud de contradictions. Capable de violence, de sautes d'humeur mais aussi attentif à ce que les autres se portent bien, il n'attache pas grande importance à ce qu'on pense de lui. La plupart des gens le voient surtout comme quelqu'un de froid et d'indifférent, seuls ceux qui le connaissent bien peuvent parler de son côté chaleureux.

Livaï admet lui-même avoir du mal à s'exprimer par les mots. Il ne sait pas raconter sans se perdre dans des détails sans rapport. Livaï préfère laisser Erwin gérer tout ce qui a trait au discours, car il le sait meilleur à cet exercice. Mais de même, il lui est difficile d'exprimer ses émotions fortes avec des mots. Isayama insiste beaucoup sur les expressions faciales et les attitudes de Livaï pour indiquer comment il se sent. Quand il découvre son escouade décimée, les mots sont inutiles ; Isayama nous montre seulement son visage. De même durant le drama sur le toit avec le sérum, pas moins d'une vingtaine de close ups nous montrent les expressions faciales de Livaï qui en disent plus sur lui que n'importe quel texte. Sa tête est un chaos et il est déboussolé, ne sait plus quoi faire, entre son devoir et son coeur.

Erwin, lui, a été éduqué convenablement ; il est allé à l'école, et a un don naturel pour parler et convaincre. C'est un leader né, un orateur. Il est à l'aise avec les mots, mais sa difficulté se trouve ailleurs. Erwin n'est pas le genre à se laisser aller à la sensiblerie. Il est d'ailleurs moins émotif que Livaï, ou en tout cas, il le gère mieux. Erwin s'est forgé depuis son enfance une carapace afin de s'assurer de ne laisser personne le percer à jour. Car Erwin, tout comme Livaï, est double : il est à la fois le leader charismatique, le génie militaire qui force l'admiration, qui sait faire de beaux discours en se persuadant lui-même de leur vérité, et aussi l'enfant qui, parce qu'il a parlé à tort et à travers, a causé la mort de son père. Erwin sait donc manier les mots et les choisit avec prudence, afin de ne pas se nuire ou nuire à autrui. Il dit ce que les autres veulent entendre afin de les motiver et de les amener à le suivre, ce qui est une qualité pour un chef militaire. Mais pour un être humain, cela peut vite devenir un défaut. Un défaut dont il n'a pris conscience que sur le tard. Les mots de Zackley le mettent à terre, et lui rappellent alors son véritable objectif. Erwin revoit tous ses actes et ses discours passés comme des mensonges confortables auxquels il a bien cru lui-même. Mais la notion de mensonge chez Erwin est floue. Le personnage se ment à lui-même, peut-on donc parler de calcul ou de fourberie ? Rien n'est moins sûr, car Erwin n'avait aucune intention de nuire. Quand il exhorte ses soldats au combat, auquel il prend lui-même part, il n'y a pas lieu de penser qu'il n'est pas sincère.

Erwin possède un jardin secret bien plus étendu et enchevêtré que celui de Livaï. On s'y perdrai ! Pourtant, les deux hommes sont perçus de la même façon par leurs subordonnés les plus bas de l'échelle du bataillon ; comme des hommes froids, sans émotion, qui n'hésitent pas à sacrifier leurs soldats pour leurs intérêts. Tout en continuant à les suivre au combat, ce qui en dit long sur leur charisme. Même si Livaï et Erwin n'ont finalement pas le même niveau émotionnel et de langage, ils se serrent les coudes pour encaisser ensemble les mauvais coups (on le voit au retour de l'expédition du titan féminin). Ils restent tout aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, comme s'ils avaient conscience que les torts étaient partagés. En ce sens, ces deux hommes, qui ne forment en vérité qu'un seul aux yeux des explorateurs, sont plus seuls que n'importe qui d'autre. Car peu de gens peuvent véritablement les comprendre. Et c'est peut-être ce qui les rapproche aussi. Ce n'est pas pour rien si le contenu _smartpass_ les présente ensemble en interview ; parce que finalement ils sont ceux qui se connaissent le mieux l'un et l'autre.

Notons aussi leur facilité à communiquer avec le regard. _Dès Birth of Livaï_ , alors que leur relation est plutôt tendue, Suruga insiste beaucoup sur les jeux de regards entre eux, comme pour mettre en place leur confiance mutuelle à l'avenir. Le premier qu'ils échangent est particulièrement éloquent : Livaï s'enfuit en volant dans les bas-fonds ; Erwin est là, il ne l'arrête pas et se contente de le fixer de façon plutôt énigmatique. Il n'est franchement pas difficile d'imaginer une admiration certaine - pourquoi pas un coup de foudre made in Erwin - dans son regard appuyé, accompagné d'un léger sourire à peine perceptible, calé sur le coin de sa bouche. Le regard de Livaï est fuyant, comme celui d'un animal traqué, mais il a bien remarqué le regard de cet homme, qui semble être un soldat mais qui ne fait pas son travail, qui consisterait à le coffrer. Cette première prise de contact entre eux à été un échange de regards, et ce n'est pas anodin. Un autre, particulièrement étrange, a lieu à la cérémonie d'intégration. Keith Shadis ordonne aux nouvelles recrues de se présenter, et Livaï - qui semble bien embêté par cette obligation - lance à Erwin un regard peu discret, comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement s'il doit le faire. Comme si déjà, à ce moment, Livaï se mettait en condition pour recevoir ses ordres.

Après qu'Erwin ait perdu son bras, on assiste là aussi à un petit manège assez rôdé entre eux, où Erwin essaie de provoquer Livaï pour qu'il lui dise une vacherie. Ce qui ne manque pas, Livaï lui disant qu'il est effectivement digne de pitié, en bon estropié qu'il est. Mais il ne manque pas aussi de lui signaler qu'il s'est occupé de toute sa paperasse administrative afin qu'il ne soit pas stressé par tout ce travail à son réveil. Toujours prévenant, notre Livaï.

Il est à noter que la grossièreté de Livaï ne semble pas déranger Erwin, même quand elle le cible. Livaï n'hésite pas à utiliser des expressions ou des plaisanteries qui ne seraient pas admises en bonne société pour détendre l'atmosphère ou exprimer du stress. Erwin ne le reprend jamais, même quand Livaï se permet d'évoquer ses difficultés intestinales ! Dans une hiérarchie uniquement professionnelle, Erwin, en tant que major, ne devrait pas accepter ce manque de respect oral ; mais justement, les liens entre Livaï et lui vont au-delà de la simple hiérarchie militaire. Livaï a connu Erwin chef d'escouade ; sans doute en a-t-il fait partie après la mort d'Isabel et de Furlan. Il a partagé avec lui des moments forts sur le champ de bataille, qui créent des liens qu'on ne peut voir nulle part ailleurs. En clair, ces deux hommes ont dépassé le stade du parler poli. Ils sont assez proches pour se dire les choses, pour se charrier, pour se bousculer. C'est parce qu'Erwin ne doute pas du respect de Livaï qu'il ne le réprimande pas sur ses remarques qui pourraient être blessantes pour tout autre personne.

Mais, au moment où Livaï aurait eu sans doute le plus besoin d'entendre Erwin dire ses véritables pensées, le courant ne passe pas. Quand Livaï se rend compte qu'Erwin va aller au front malgré son bras en moins, il ne sait pas comment lui dire de ne pas le faire. Se traîner à ses pieds en le suppliant de ne pas sortir n'aurait pas été dans son style habituel. Son style habituel, c'est la plaisanterie graveleuse. Or, ici, Livaï sait que ce ne serait pas approprié. Alors il improvise sur plusieurs registres. Il use d'abord de la peur, en faisant remarquer à Erwin qu'avec son bras manquant, il risque juste de se faire bouffer. Ensuite, il use de flatterie, en lui disant qu'il est la meilleure arme dont ils disposent contre les titans et qu'il ferait mieux de faire marcher son cerveau plutôt que de risquer sa vie dehors. Aucune ne marche. Erwin est déjà bien trop possédé par son obsession pour se laisser faire. A son tour, il sert à Livaï un discours tout fait, tout préparé, que Livai ne laisse pas passer.

Si j'en crois les japonisants qui ont lu cette scène en VO, la véritable raison du pétage de plomb de Livaï serait liée à la façon dont Erwin lui parle. Apparemment, les deux hommes ont en général une façon de se parler plus détendue quand ils sont seulement tout les deux ( _honne_ ). Or dans cette scène, Livaï reproche à Erwin de lui parler comme s'il était un étranger, un subordonné comme un autre auquel on doit présenter des discours stéréotypés et impersonnels. C'est ce qui fait sortir Livaï de ses gonds et lui fait prononcer sa fameuse menace qu'on devrait plutôt traduire ainsi en français : " _Si tu continues de me parler sur ce ton (tatemae), je te pète les jambes._ " Livaï est peiné qu'Erwin lui serve un discours stéréotypé alors que lui-même n'est plus dupe des intentions d'Erwin (voir le lien wikipédia que j'ai posté au Préambule qui explique les nuances de langages japonaises). Livaï sait que le but d'Erwin est d'aller lui-même dans le sous-sol des Jaeger afin de contempler la vérité qu'il a tant cherchée de ses propres yeux. Il le sait mais il veut qu'Erwin le lui dise de vive voix, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il a vraiment sur le coeur au lieu de lui servir un discours convenu. Ce qu'Erwin ne fait pas. Pour diverses raisons mais principalement parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre la confiance de Livaï. Cette confiance étant basée uniquement sur sa volonté de sauver l'humanité - du moins le pense-t-il -, avouer ce but "égoïste" à Livaï reviendrait pour lui à le perdre. Il préfère donc conserver une certaine distance en gardant son secret et l'allégeance de Livaï plutôt qu'en lui disant la vérité et que tout s'écroule. C'est son attitude de départ, qui changera par la suite, après la menace de Livaï.

On ne sait pas à ce moment si Livaï a pardonné sa "trahison" à Erwin. Pas plus qu'on ne sait s'il a pardonné à Kenny d'avoir menacé sa vie, cet homme qui a pourtant fait son possible autrefois pour le faire survivre. On sait que la mort de Kenny a eu un impact considérable sur Livaï ; son discours sur les obsessions aussi. Livaï a peut-être pris du recul non seulement sur lui-même, mais aussi sur Erwin sans l'ombre d'un doute. Avoir été séparé de lui pendant l'arc politique et s'être ressourcé au contact des jeunes de son escouade lui a sans doute aussi permis de faire preuve de plus de sagesse. Quand il revient vers Erwin, c'est avec une nouvelle vision. Il n'est plus à ses yeux le chevalier blanc au coeur pur qu'il pensait - à tort - qu'Erwin était. De même que Livaï lui-même n'est pas un héros alors qu'il pensait l'être, Erwin n'est pas un saint. C'est une nouvelle donnée avec laquelle il va composer. Au lieu de se détourner de cet homme, qu'il servait autrefois comme une machine à tuer des titans, Livaï va changer d'attitude ; il va tout mettre en oeuvre pour l'aider et le sauver. Car c'est de cela qu'Erwin a besoin maintenant.

Livaï n'est pas contre l'expédition à Shiganshina ; elle est de toute façon nécessaire. Mais il ne veut pas qu'Erwin y prenne part car pour Livaï, cela signifie qu'il cherche à mourir. Personne à part lui ne décèle la pente descendante sur laquelle Erwin se trouve (même Hanji). Après la cascade de _tatemae_ , que Livai prend très mal, il passe à sa menace de lui casser les jambes.

Il se rend compte que s'il veut l'arrêter, il doit carrément l'immobiliser. Il ne le ferait pas de gaieté de coeur (il précise qu'il les lui casserai propre et net pour que ça guérisse sans problème), mais c'est une extrémité à laquelle l'apparente indifférence d'Erwin le pousse. Livaï est en détresse ici, il ne sait plus comment communiquer avec Erwin, alors qu'il y arrivait avant sans même que des mots soient nécessaires (quand Erwin lui ordonne de se recharger en gaz sans besoin d'expliquer pourquoi, par exemple). Parce qu'Erwin à ce moment n'est plus exactement le même qu'avant, il est possédé par ses objectifs dont rien ne peut le détourner. Livaï n'a pas appris à communiquer avec cet aspect d'Erwin. En résulte une incompréhension qui fait que Livaï baisse les bras - pour le moment. Erwin finit par avouer à demi-mots son objectif - voir la vérité de ses propres yeux - et Livaï répond, comme toujours, qu'il s'en remet à son jugement. Cette phrase a toujours scellé sa confiance en Erwin. Ici, elle a la même signification. Elle veut dire " _tant que ton rêve n'entre pas en contradiction avec les intérêts de l'humanité, je t'aiderai à le réaliser ; mais tu dois aussi en assumer les conséquences, comme tu l'as toujours fait_." Livaï, ici, fait comprendre à Erwin qu'il le suivra, quoi qu'il arrive. Le but d'Erwin devient le sien.

Livaï comprend alors qu'Erwin est résolu à laisser sa vie dans l'opération s'il le faut. C'est une prise de conscience difficile pour lui et à partir de ce moment, Livaï ne va pas arrêter de foirer plusieurs de ses actions (il échoue à tuer Reiner, et laisse le bestial s'échapper) sans aucun doute parce que le souci de ramener Erwin en vie malgré lui lui prend toute son énergie.

Toute cette scène est à lire entre les lignes. Les jeux de regards entre les deux sont éloquents : Livaï, qui en sait déjà un peu, se doute d'en quoi consiste le but d'Erwin : prouver que son père avait raison ; Erwin se doute que Livaï le sait et essaie d'esquiver ses questions parce qu'il ne veut pas le dire de vive voix. Dans cette scène, Livaï essaie de coincer Erwin, de l'acculer afin qu'il reconnaisse que son rêve est toxique, mais n'y arrive pas. Il est trop tard, Erwin ira au combat et y mourra. Glorieux.

La communication entre eux se rétablit quand Erwin s'effondre enfin devant Livaï. C'est un moment très intime entre eux deux, car des gradés d'un régiment militaire ne peuvent se laisser aller de cette manière en temps normal. Il n'hésite plus à exprimer ses doutes et son sentiment de culpabilité devant Livaï ; il sait que celui-ci ne le jugera pas mal, car Erwin sait que Livaï a vu clair en lui et qu'il l'a suivi malgré tout ; il veut partager son mal-être avec lui, lui faire comprendre à quel point sa charge était lourde à supporter (ce dont Livaï n'a jamais douté puisqu'il en a pris sa part). Peut-être a-t-il voulu lui dire tout cela depuis un moment sans en trouver la force, de peur que Livaï ne se détourne de lui, en le considérant comme un chef incompétent et indigne d'être suivi. Mais c'est tout le contraire qui se passe. Livaï lui affirme qu'il est un chef exemplaire et qu'il a agit comme il le devait. Livaï sait qu'il ne pourra pas forcer Erwin à s'échapper, alors il tente de lui offrir une mort glorieuse. Cependant, c'est Erwin et non Livaï qui propose la dernière stratégie, celle du suicide programmé. Erwin n'attendait qu'une chose de Livaï, qu'il le suivre dans cette démarche. Les mots que Livaï choisit ici pour lui parler sont sans doute les meilleurs qu'il pouvait trouver et rattrapent l'acte manqué précédent. Pour la première fois peut-être, les mots qu'il prononce ont une importance capitale, et permettent à Erwin de retrouver celui qu'il est réellement, le major du bataillon d'exploration, et de laisser l'enfant blessé en arrière.

L'ultime " _merci_ " d'Erwin à Livaï vaut tous les autres mots qui auraient pu être dits. C'est sur ce " _merci_ " qui résume toute leur vie commune qu'ils se disent réellement adieu avant de charger tous les deux vers leur destin.


	3. 3 Une confiance & un respect réciproques

**3\. UNE CONFIANCE ET UN RESPECT RECIPROQUES : Du spin-off au retour à Shiganshina**

Disons-le tout de go : la première rencontre entre Erwin et Livaï ne s'est pas passée sous les meilleurs auspices. Pour resituer, Erwin croise Isabel, Furlan et Livaï dans les bas-fonds et tombe immédiatement sous le charme du dernier (inutile de se le cacher). Son plan consistera par la suite à intégrer les trois compères dans le bataillon d'exploration, en usant d'abord de chantage (oui, ce n'est pas très beau mais qui a dit qu'Erwin n'usait jamais de méthodes de ce genre ?), puis en espérant que le trio se tourne de lui-même vers les idéaux du bataillon.

Le décor est posé, passons à la rencontre. Erwin parvient à arrêter Livaï, qui ne fait pas le fanfaron grossier et reste muet tout en couvant Erwin du regard. Erwin sait tout de suite à qui il a affaire, que Livaï n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on peut briser... sauf en menaçant la vie de ses camarades. Ce qu'il fait. Erwin n'aurait sûrement pas exécuté Isabel et Furlan pour avoir le nom de Livaï, mais ici il s'agit de **mettre Livaï à l'épreuve** , et Erwin comprend qu'il n'est pas égoïste et se soucie de la vie de ses amis. Lorsque Livaï cède en lui donnant son nom, Erwin se fait plus souple et s'abaisse même à terre (en salissant ses bottes au passage, détail significatif) pour se mettre au niveau de Livaï. Aucun n'est dupe. Livaï, même à genou, n'est pas rabaissé malgré ce qu'on lui fait subir mais reste au contraire très digne, et Erwin lui-même, malgré sa position, ne se rabaisse pas non plus devant Livaï et garde un certain ascendant.

Le fait **qu'Erwin se salisse** , qu'il s'agenouille dans la boue devant Livaï, est un détail important. Suruga n'a pas souligné cela par hasard. Pour Erwin, cela signifie sans aucun doute que Livaï mérite qu'il se salisse un peu pour lui. Et au vu de l'attachement de Livaï à la propreté, il est certain que cela a eu un impact sur lui. Il a dû se dire " _cet homme n'hésite pas à se salir_ ", ce qui a dû d'une manière ou d'une autre forcer un peu son respect, même s'il est encore trop tôt pour que cela soit significatif. Mais Livaï a dû jauger Erwin tout comme Erwin avait déjà jaugé Livaï. Cela entre aussi fortement en résonance avec le cas de Kenny Ackerman et de sa rencontre avec Uli. Rappelons les faits.

Kenny tente de tuer Uli mais celui-ci se transforme à moitié en titan et l'attrape avec sa main. Kenny est en position de faiblesse - tout comme Livaï - et Uli peut faire de lui ce qu'il veut - tout comme Erwin. Mais là aussi, Uli décide de s'agenouiller devant Kenny en lui demandant pardon pour les persécutions contre les Ackerman. Ce **parallèle** est évident. Tout comme Kenny a été saisi par **la force et l'humilité** d'Uli face à lui, Livaï a dû ressentir la même chose, même si pour lui, il n'était pas encore temps de réaliser qu'il avait devant lui l'homme qu'il décidera de servir. En se montrant d'abord ferme - pour montrer sa force - puis en s'agenouillant humblement dans la boue - signe d'humilité, voulu ou non -, Erwin installe un certain climat entre Livaï et lui. Je ne dis pas que Livaï se met à respecter Erwin à partir de ce moment-là mais cela contribuera à sa prise de conscience qu'Erwin n'est finalement pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il était - grosso modo un sale fonctionnaire qui fait son boulot en arrêtant les bandits. Erwin, lui, respecte déjà Livaï à ce moment - sinon pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de lui courir après pour en faire un soldat ? - malgré ce que Mike lui fait subir. Il comprend que Livaï est **une forte tête** et qu'on ne peut traiter avec lui qu'en se montrant ferme. En tout cas, à ce moment-là. Il teste et juge **sa force de caractère**.

Tout au long de _Birth of Livaï_ , les deux hommes maintiennent une certaine distance. Livaï est plus distant, normal, Erwin l'a quand même coffré et a exercé sur lui un chantage, il ne voit pas plus loin que ça et n'a pas de raison de le faire. Il se répète sans cesse qu' **il va tuer** Erwin, et on a aucune raison de penser qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il en avait eu l'occasion ; même en tant qu'eruriste, je peux reconnaître cela, mais en vérité cela ne fait qu'alimenter le ship pour une raison que j'évoquerai plus tard. Cependant, Erwin ne rate pas l'occasion de lui faire la conversation. Quand il croise Livaï dans un couloir, il saisit l'opportunité d'éveiller en lui son coeur de soldat (car Erwin ne doute pas un instant que Livaï en est capable, il respecte sa force et sa volonté). Même si Livaï semble se désintéresser de la question, il paraît tout de même **intrigué** quand Erwin le félicite pour son premier combat. Il réalise peut-être à ce moment que l'homme qu'il dit détester n'a peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Peut-être même en retire-t-il une certaine fierté... Car oui, Erwin a jubilé lors du premier combat de Livaï. Son sourire en dit long sur sa fierté de l'avoir intégré dans le bataillon. Son respect pour Livaï ne fait aucun doute. Mais on peut encore affirmer qu'il est à sens unique... Avançons. Ici, c'est la fin du manga que je vais évoquer (la version de l'anime étant totalement honteuse).

A la fin, Livaï et Erwin sont face à face. Isabel et Furlan sont morts, tués par des titans. Livaï a survécu et tient Erwin - qui s'est précipité pour lui porter secours - sous sa lame. C'est le moment de vérité pour les deux hommes, le moment clef au cours duquel leur vie va se jouer. Erwin est à genoux, **désarmé** , à la merci de Livaï ; Livaï, debout mais émotionnellement et physiquement terrassé par la mort de ses amis. Erwin explique à Livaï tout le pot aux roses auquel ils ont pris part en vue de coincer Nicolas Rovoff (lisez le spin-off car raconter son intrigue serait trop long ici). Livaï, au lieu de frapper, laisse Erwin parler. **Il l'écoute** , et, inconsciemment, l'ingéniosité de cet homme doit le frapper au bout d'un moment. Il y a fort à parier que son respect commence déjà à grandir ; car Livaï l'a dit lui-même, il admire la capacité d'Erwin à prendre des décisions qui font avancer les choses, des choses importantes, tout en en supportant les conséquences, même tragiques ; il respecte tellement cela que quand Erwin lui demande qui, à son avis est responsable de la mort de ses amis ("Ce sont les titans !" criera Erwin), Livaï ne charge même pas Erwin de ce tort ; il s'en charge lui-même. Et ce contre toute attente. Dans la situation de Livaï, n'importe qui aurait chargé Erwin de tous les torts, l'aurait tué et se serait barré. Mais pas Livaï. Car après le discours d'Erwin sur la liberté et la nécessité de découvrir le monde extérieur, **Livaï lui-même change**. Presque d'un seul coup. Un savant mélange d'espoir, de confiance naissante et de respect pour cet homme - qui est visuellement associé aux yeux de Livaï à **l'astre du jour** , comme s'il était au moins symboliquement celui qui le sort de la nuit - qui risque sa propre vie pour tenter de le convaincre, est à l'origine de ce changement.

Car Erwin se met réellement en danger dans l'affaire - en plus de ne pas hésiter à se blesser en saisissant l'épée de Livaï à pleine main -, et cela n'a pas échappé à Livaï. Il réalise qu'Erwin fait assez confiance à son bon sens et sa volonté d'être libre pour parier sa vie sur le choix de Livaï. **Un choix sans regret** , rappelons-le. Il lui fait confiance, à lui, un simple truand qui a toutes les raisons de vouloir le tuer. Tous ces éléments vont finir par forger le choix définitif de Livaï de suivre et servir Erwin Smith.

C'est là que j'en reviens au côté presque surnaturel du revirement de Livaï, comparable à celui de Kenny, lui aussi venu pour tuer celui qui deviendra son lige. Si le EruRi est finalement si fort et passionné, c'est parce que ce revirement sera non seulement total mais aussi assez inexplicable, comme je l'ai signifié précédemment. Si la haine de Livaï n'avait pas été aussi forte au début, son changement d'attitude n'aurait **pas eu le même impact** , on aurait pu le trouver presque banal alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Il détestait cet homme et voulait le tuer ; il finira par lui vouer allégeance et ira en enfer avec lui sans sourciller. Le EruRi commence par là. On pourrait croire à une histoire romantique de cape et d'épée, ou un vassal s'agenouille devant son suzerain afin de lui jurer fidélité ! Et Isayama a insinué que le rapport des Ackerman avec leur lige était de cet ordre-là. Ici, il est flagrant.

Cela n'a pas dû se faire d'un seul coup, loin s'en faut. Les deux hommes vont passer quelques années l'un à côté de l'autre avant qu'on ne les rencontre pour de bon en 850. Au cours de ces années de combat, de nombreuses choses ont dû se passer, des choses qui ont consolidé **leur lien** au départ fragile en quelque chose d'autre, de tout à fait indéfectible. On peut laisser tout ceci à l'imagination des lecteurs. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que cela est arrivé. Ces deux hommes étaient **destinés à se rencontrer** et à fabriquer l'Histoire grâce à leur partenariat.

Faisons une ellipse jusqu'à leur apparition officielle dans le manga. Les deux personnages ne nous sont pas tout de suite montrés comme quasiment **inséparables**. On comprend qu'Erwin est le major du bataillon, et Livaï son subordonné, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité - il semble même ne pas apprécier qu'on en fasse trop à son sujet.

Après cela, nous les revoyons quand Eren est prisonnier. Ils sont tous les deux face à lui, Erwin assis sur une chaise, et Livaï nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Ils donnent tout de suite l'impression de ce qu'ils sont en vérité : Erwin est **le chef** , et Livaï **l'effronté** , un peu rebelle mais qu'on craint pour sa force. Ils sont sans doute dans cette pièce depuis un moment avant qu'Eren ne se réveille. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'Erwin a discuté pendant ce temps de la possibilité pour Livaï de le prendre en charge, ce pour quoi Livaï ne semblait pas très chaud au départ. Il attendait de voir si Eren valait le coup, s'il était réellement résolu à servir l'humanité, ou un danger pour eux - et il va de soi que si Eren avait fait le mariole, Livaï aurait été là pour le corriger.

Hiroshi Kamiya a affirmé dans une interview que selon lui, Livaï n'aurait jamais pris Eren sous son aile **si Erwin ne l'avait pas ordonné**. On peut donc en déduire que même si Eren n'avait pas fait l'affaire à ses yeux, il aurait accepté car pour Livaï, Erwin a toujours raison. C'est une constante dans le comportement de Livaï. Il justifie tout ce qu'il fait par Erwin : Erwin l'a ordonné, Erwin sait ce qu'il fait, Erwin agit toujours pour de bonnes raisons, etc. Livaï n'arrive tout simplement pas à se taire au sujet d'Erwin, même quand il n'est pas présent ! Cela reflète une chose évidente : Livaï s'en remet totalement à Erwin pour gérer le destin de l'humanité, mais aussi, et surtout, le sien. Car les actes de Livaï sont dictés par les ordres d'Erwin. Cela ne signifie pas que Livaï n'est pas capable de se gérer seul - on le voit pendant l'arc politique - mais cela semble plus confortable pour lui de laisser Erwin guider ses actes. En tout cas, cela peut être une explication plausible. Les choix que Livaï a dû faire se sont souvent soldés par des échecs. En laissant Erwin décider à sa place, cela lui permet de déplacer l'entière culpabilité sur leur quatre épaules au lieu des siennes seules si cela doit mal tourner.

Durant l'arc du titan féminin on assiste à leur première vraie discussion "cryptée". Erwin ordonne à Livaï de se ravitailler avant de rejoindre son escouade. Il faut savoir que Livaï discute très souvent les ordres d'Erwin... pour toujours finir par y obéir. Cela semble presque **un rituel** entre eux. Ici, Erwin ne donne aucune précision et lui demande d'obéir sans discuter. Ce qui signifie " _aie confiance en mon jugement_ ". Ce que fait Livaï. Parce que le silence de son supérieur lui suffit pour comprendre que cet ordre est sans appel et a un sens, trop long à expliquer. Et de fait, parce que Livaï a obéi à cet ordre, il est toujours en vie.

Il faut savoir que la confiance entre les deux est **réciproque et d'égale puissance** (voire les graphiques de liens entre les personnages montrant une simple ligne droite entre eux, et non une flèche à sens unique). Livaï ne pourrait pas agir s'il n'avait pas l'entière confiance d'Erwin et Erwin ne pourrait pas mener à bien ses plans si Livaï, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, n'acceptait pas de le suivre **de façon inconditionnelle**. Ces deux hommes se soutiennent donc mutuellement et se font avancer l'un l'autre. Ils se construisent l'un avec l'autre. Livaï doit être fier de suivre un homme aussi intelligent et visionnaire et Erwin doit lui-même ne pas en revenir que quelqu'un aussi puissant que Livaï accepte de lui obéir. Mais ce n'est pas une chose dont ils ont besoin de parler ; c'est **un accord tacite** entre eux, qui n'a pas besoin de document officiel ou de mots pour exister. Seuls les actes et leurs résultats comptent.

Est-ce que la confiance de Livaï en Erwin n'a jamais flanché ? En tout cas, Livaï n'accable jamais Erwin quand les choses tournent mal. Il accepte les éventuels échecs comme faisant partie de son "contrat" avec Erwin. Il en accepte les conséquences avec lui. Livaï n'est pas faible, et il n'est pas prisonnier d'Erwin ; s'il voulait partir parce que tout cela est trop dur, il le ferait. Mais il reste.

Cependant, cette confiance qui a malgré tout survécu à toutes les embûches, a connu des hauts et des bas. La première fois quand Erwin se met à sourire en apprenant que les titans sont en fait des humains. Livaï s'est dit pour la première fois que son major n'était peut-être pas tout à fait ce qu'il semblait être. Il est évident que Livaï ici s'indigne qu'une chose qui l'ai choqué puisse faire sourire Erwin. Et comme il me paraît évident que Livaï connaît au moins une partie de son désir de connaître les secrets du monde extérieur - et aussi peut-être un tout petit peu concernant les théories hérétiques de son père -, il fait vite la soudure entre ce sourire, la nouvelle sur les titans et ce qu'Erwin lui a sans doute raconté autrefois. Il se met dans l'idée que peut-être, la victoire de l'humanité - qui est venue supplanter le rêve d'Erwin et le reléguer tout au fond de lui - n'était peut-être qu'un camouflage pour **un objectif plus personnel**.

Que Livaï se soit senti un peu trahi à ce moment est compréhensible. Il a une confiance absolue en cet homme qui ne lui a finalement pas tout révélé de ses objectifs, et c'est sans doute plutôt ça qui le peine. Sa déception est bien plus personnelle que professionnelle. Il pensait connaître Erwin, mais en vérité celui-ci est resté une énigme même pour lui. Kenny fait la même constatation avec Uli : malgré leur proximité, il n'a jamais réussi à le comprendre totalement. Livaï fait ici la même expérience avec son lige. Cela génère chez lui une **frustration** qu'il va tenter de soigner en compagnie de sa nouvelle escouade composée des membres de la 104ème, qui sont beaucoup plus jeunes, transparents et simples à comprendre.

Mais, et il faut bien le souligner, **ce nouveau recul** qu'il a sur Erwin ne le détourne pas de lui. Quand Erwin fomente le coup d'Etat, Livaï le suit sans hésiter, comme toujours. Livaï a pris du recul sur Erwin ; tout comme Kenny a admis qu'Uli, son lige, était obsédé par un rêve irréalisable, Livaï a admis qu'Erwin était possédé par un rêve enfantin et innocent - bien que par la suite perverti par les morts. Tout comme Kenny, qui ne s'est jamais détourné d'Uli et continue de le respecter même mort, Livaï ne se détourne pas d'Erwin et continue de le servir avec ces nouvelles données en tête. Car même si Erwin n'a pas été tout à fait franc avec lui, il reste un visionnaire qui a toujours raison à ses yeux. Au fond, cela ne change pas la validité de ses plans et de ses actes. Si Livaï avait douté des intentions d'Erwin, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas suivi dans cette périlleuse aventure intra-muros. Il se serait opposé à lui. Il ne le fait pas.

Entre-temps, Livaï retrouve Kenny, son tuteur, son oncle, qu'il a toujours pris pour son père - Erwin vit pendant ce temps ses propres déboires de son côté. Ce que Livaï et Erwin vivent chacun de leur côté est éprouvant physiquement et mentalement. Erwin est accusé d'avoir fomenté le meurtre de Dimo Reeves - en vérité l'oeuvre de Kenny - et est jeté en prison. Il y est apparemment passé à tabac avant d'être présenté devant le roi. Ici, on l'informe que Livaï, son " _ **homme de confiance**_ " - l'expression n'est pas anodine - a tué plusieurs hommes des brigades spéciales avant de s'enfuir. Erwin est bien entendu surpris car son plan visait à renverser la monarchie sans faire de victimes. Le but est bien évidemment de **le déstabiliser** , car tout le monde sait qu'Erwin fait une confiance si totale à Livaï que s'il venait à douter de lui, de son intégrité, cela pourrait le faire flancher et avouer son hostilité envers le gouvernement. Mais Erwin tient bon car il sait que si Livaï a tué, c'était par obligation. Il lui garde toute sa confiance et sait qu'il n'a pas fait en sorte de saboter l'opération.

Livaï de son côté est à la recherche d'Eren et Christa, enlevés par Kenny. Alors qu'il interroge l'un des protagonistes, celui-ci menace les membres prisonniers du bataillon - Erwin le premier - de pendaison s'il ne se rend pas. De même, cet homme sait également la fidélité que Livaï voue à Erwin et ceci est une tentative évidente de **l'amadouer**. Mais Livaï fait aussi confiance à Erwin et sait qu'il n'accepterait pas que l'opération capote à cause d'un Livaï en plein doute. Aussi, il passe outre - même si son regard en dit long sur ses pensées... Comme tous les Ackerman dont la vocation semble être de **protéger leur lige** , qu'on menace Erwin ne lui a sans doute pas plu du tout... Mais il a aussi une mission à remplir, et il s'y tient.

Après leurs retrouvailles dans le chapitre 67 - au cours desquelles on dirait qu'ils se sentent mutuellement dans le noir, c'est très troublant ! - Erwin confie la seringue à Livaï, celui d'entre eux qui a le plus de chance de survivre. D'un point de vue stratégique, cela se comprend mais on remarque aussi qu'Erwin ne l'ordonne pas à Livaï : **il le lui demande**. Ce dont Livaï s'étonne. En faisant cela, Erwin donne à Livaï la possibilité de choisir celui dont il privilégiera la vie. Il fait confiance à Livaï pour prendre la bonne décision, sans la lui souffler par ailleurs. En tant que major du régiment, il aurait pu tout à fait légitimement ordonner à Livaï de le sauver en priorité - ce que Livaï aurait fait - mais il ne le fait pas. A la place, Livaï demande à Erwin ce qu'il compte faire s'il atteint son objectif. Erwin répond qu'il n'en sait rien, que ce qui compte c'est déjà d'atteindre le sous-sol des Jaeger. Erwin ne se projette pas dans l'avenir lointain mais reste dans le présent immédiat et le futur proche. Livaï en déduit sans doute que malgré tout, Erwin **reste attaché à ses responsabilités** et veut avant tout des résultats concrets. Il accepte donc la seringue pour lui montrer que sa confiance envers lui est juste et qu'il ne le trahira pas. Car Livaï aurait apparemment pu refuser.

Puis a lieu la fameuse confrontation entre eux, sans doute la plus grande de leur vie commune car il ne s'agit plus ici de discuter un ordre mais de la vie d'Erwin. Au-delà du fait qu'Erwin ne lui parle pas comme Livaï attend qu'il le fasse (revoir le précédent chapitre sur la communication), l'idée de perdre Erwin est odieuse pour Livaï, car il l'associe à la victoire de l'humanité. Du moins est-ce une habitude qu'il a prise même si le concept même de victoire de l'humanité, au vu des forces en présence, ne signifie plus grand chose. Il ne veut pas empêcher la reprise du Mur Maria, de toute façon nécessaire, mais **empêcher Erwin de s'y rendre en personne**. Livaï sait qu'Erwin a changé et qu'il n'est peut-être plus émotionnellement assez stable pour faire face à ce qui pourrait s'y passer - ce qui est à moitié vrai. Ce qu'il craint, c'est que cette expédition ne soit en fait pour Erwin qu' **un suicide programmé** ; ce qu'Erwin ne dément pas car il dit que c'est plus important pour lui d'au moins tenter le coup plutôt que de mourir sans avoir au moins essayé d'atteindre le sous-sol des Jaeger. Leur langage est ici crypté comme nous l'avons déjà vu.

Après ses tentatives pour le raisonner, Livaï baisse les bras, mais pas complètement. S'il ne peut pas empêcher Erwin de partir au combat, il fera en sorte qu'il revienne vivant. Il fait donc sien le but d'Erwin, à savoir atteindre le sous-sol et son contenu pour découvrir la vérité. Ce qui, finalement et sans qu'il le sache vraiment, a toujours été son but à lui aussi, puisqu'Erwin ne s'en est jamais caché, et ce depuis l'intégration d'Eren dans le bataillon. On peut lui reprocher certaines morts qui auraient pu être évitées (mais après tout comment peut-on le savoir ?), tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il a tout de même oeuvré pour en éviter le plus possible. Mais on ne peut lui reprocher d'avoir trahi les objectifs du bataillon. Livaï le sait et continue donc de le servir parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Au pire, il a sans doute déjà dans l'idée d'injecter le sérum à Erwin si cela devait mal tourner.

Durant la fête, Livaï s'en prend à Eren et Jean, soi-disant parce qu'ils sont trop bruyants, ce qui doit être vrai. Mais Isayama a révélé que c'est surtout parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à dissuader Erwin de partir au combat ( _Answers_ , p. 169). En fait, **il passe ses nerfs**. De même, quand il écoute Armin parler de son rêve, il est bien évident que cela a un sens pour lui ; que cela lui rappelle des choses qu'Erwin lui a dites dans le passé. Cette scène signifie selon moi qu'Erwin a bien parlé des théories de son père à Livaï auparavant ; et peut-être pas qu'à lui, les explorateurs sont connus pour être des excentriques qui ont de drôles de théories sur le monde. Hanji par exemple en a aussi peut-être eu connaissance.

Au cours de la bataille, Livaï manque de tuer Reiner. Et il se met en colère après. Pendant toute la durée du retour à Shiganshina, il apparaît clairement que les pensées de Livaï sont tournées vers Erwin et le fait qu'il puisse se faire tuer. Cela a pu **lui faire rater son coup**.

Plus tard, la bataille fait rage et **Erwin semble paralysé**. Il ne peut plus prendre une décision qui fera davantage de morts. Livaï prend alors les devants ; c'est lui qui propose à Erwin un plan de repli ; de repli pour Erwin, et pour quelques autres, dont Eren. Fuir à dos de titan est la meilleure chance pour Erwin de s'en sortir vivant. Erwin ne s'y oppose pas formellement mais demande à Livaï ce qu'il compte faire. Livaï lui répond qu'il va se mesurer au bestial. Ici, Erwin refuse. Il a déjà perdu trop de monde inutilement, il ne veut pas que cela arrive à Livaï. Il décide donc de rester sur place.

Comprenant que Livaï risque de mourir pour rien car il n'a aucune chance d'atteindre le bestial sans aide, Erwin se propose alors pour **servir de leurre** , avec tout le bataillon. Comme Livaï semble interloqué par le plan, Erwin décide de vider son sac. Il lui parle des morts qui pèsent sur sa conscience, il montre sa peur de ne pas pouvoir se comporter en major responsable. Livaï l'écoute, en silence, alors que le chaos règne autour d'eux. Le temps semble suspendu et les deux hommes sont comme **dans une bulle d'intimité**. Ce moment leur appartient à eux seuls. Livaï voit l'autre face d'Erwin en plein jour, celle de l'enfant traumatisé qui a perdu son père jadis et est resté cerné par la mort toute sa vie. Il voit **sa fatigue et son désespoir**. Mais Livaï décide que c'est l'autre Erwin qui doit prendre le dessus, le chef de guerre charismatique plein de volonté qui a finalement réussi à mener le bataillon à son objectif. Dans les faits, Erwin est le meilleur leader que le bataillon ait jamais eu. C'est ce que Livaï dit à Erwin. Son rêve n'est pas le plus important, Erwin a oeuvré pour la cause, et s'il doit mourir - car c'est de toute façon ce qui les attend tous s'ils ne font rien - , alors ce sera en tant que tel. Erwin semblait attendre que Livaï approuve son plan, qu'il le motive et **le redresse dans sa propre estime** pour prendre la décision finale. Il remercie Livaï de l'avoir soutenu et de lui permettre de **mourir dignement** \- s'il doit mourir. A ce moment Erwin se doute que ce sera sa dernière charge. Livaï, lui, a encore de l'espoir grâce au sérum. Il le laisse donc partir en se promettant de le sauver s'il le peut.

Durant le combat, Livaï est bien sûr pressé par l'urgence de la situation : chaque minute passée peut voir tomber un soldat de plus. Arrivé au bestial, il déploie **une force réellement surhumaine** , bien au-dessus de ce qu'il a montré jusqu'à présent. Isayama a révélé que les Ackerman ne peuvent déployer leur plein potentiel que lorsqu'ils se battent pour leur lige ( _Answers_ , p. 168). On peut aisément déduire ici qu'un tel déploiement de force, contre lequel le redoutable bestial lui-même est impuissant, est peut-être dû au fait que Livaï veut tout faire pour qu'Erwin ne meurt pas parmi les soldats. Qu'il se bat pour lui en vérité.

La suite, on la connaît. Sieg parvient à s'enfuir parce que Livaï a trop réfléchi au lieu d'agir. Il a trop pensé, **et pensé essentiellement à Erwin**. Il sent tellement qu'il est peut-être mort ou mourant que l'idée de lui injecter le sérum et de lui faire manger Sieg pour le sauver lui fait perdre sa vigilance. Il est à noter ici qu'Erwin est la première personne que Livaï pense à sauver. Si son dialogue n'avait pas été accompagné de l'image d'Erwin ( **le Erwin souriant au visage doux** dont Livaï veut se rappeler parce que c'est finalement le seul qui existe pour lui), il aurait pu passer pour de l'inquiétude générale sur tout le monde, et on aurait pu penser que sauver n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Mais Isayama dessine Erwin en arrière-plan, ce qui signifie que c'est à lui que Livaï pense en premier. **Le seul auquel il pense** peut-être d'ailleurs.

Le drame de Livaï lorsqu'il a doit donner le sérum à Eren pour sauver Armin commence alors. A ce moment, il pense qu'Erwin est bien mort et que cela ne sert plus à rien d'espérer. Il s'apprête donc à donner le sérum à Eren quand Frock intervient, portant le corps d'Erwin sur le dos. Il n'est pas mort mais n'en a plus pour longtemps. Livaï **change alors totalement d'idée** et défie quiconque de l'empêcher de donner le sérum à Erwin. Il devient même violent et envoie un coup de poing dans le visage d'Eren, qui démontre à quel point cela compte pour lui. Erwin est son lige, il est celui qui a guidé sa vie, pas question qu'il meurt. Si Livaï avait choisit la voie de la raison et de la logique hiérarchique, s'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, il aurait injecté le sérum à Erwin. Mais son avis change entre-temps ; **à cause du discours de Frock**.

Frock clame que l'humanité a besoin d'un chef fort, impitoyable, sans émotion, **un vrai démon** , pour pouvoir l'emporter sur les titans. Et qu'à ce titre, ils ont besoin d'Erwin. C'est ce discours, bien plus que le souvenir du rêve d'Armin - dont Livaï se moque d'ailleurs un peu - qui décide finalement le caporal à faire marche arrière. Car Livaï ne veut pas qu'Erwin devienne un démon. Car il sait que ce n'est pas sa vraie nature, même si c'est ce que ses soldats attendent de lui. Il sait qu'Erwin souffre des morts qu'il a dû causer, et s'il devait en supporter davantage, ce serait sa fin ; **une fin horrible** , qui le ferait devenir l' **antithèse** de ce qu'il est, en tout cas aux yeux de Livaï.

Sa décision devient irrévocable quand Erwin affiche **son dernier geste** : celui de l'enfant qu'il était lorsqu'il voulait poser une question à son père sur le mystère du monde extérieur. Si Livaï n'avait pas été mis eu courant par Erwin de son passé et d'un minimum de choses concernant son père, ce geste n'aurait eu aucune signification pour lui, et Isayama ne n'aurait pas dessiné. Livaï sait. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, il le devine tout d'un coup. Le discours de Kenny lui revient : on a tous **une obsession qui nous fait tenir**. Mais celle d'Erwin est devenue morbide, et l'a détruit à petit feu, comme celle de Kenny. Or, Kenny, dans un dernier acte altruiste, a décidé de ne pas s'injecter le sérum et de **mourir comme un humain**. Alors qu'il était un démon lui aussi. Livaï, à qui Erwin a confié le sérum et donc la charge de décider à qui l'injecter, fait alors ce choix ultime : laisser Erwin mourir comme un humain, ne pas le faire revenir en tant que titan, en tant que démon, et le libérer de son obsession. Le rendre réellement libre, car c'était **leur rêve à tous les deux**. Et comme Erwin ne lui a pas donné d'ordre contraire, et au vue de tous les échanges qu'ils ont eus, Livaï en déduit que c'est sa volonté. Alors il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait : il exécute le dernier ordre d'Erwin, **celui qu'il ne lui a jamais donné** , pour mettre un terme à sa descente aux enfers. Livaï ne l'y renverra pas, c'est son choix. Un choix non dicté par le devoir - car son devoir lui dictait au contraire de le "sauver" - mais simplement par **son amour pour cet homme** qui mérite de mourir en héros. Un choix qu'Erwin aurait peut-être approuvé, même si nous ne le saurons jamais. Livaï devra donc vivre avec cette incertitude désormais, mais il a choisit de le faire.

Quand on constate que le pauvre Armin a aussi hérité des souvenirs morbides de Bertholt, on peut effectivement se dire que Livaï a eu raison ; un tel afflux de morts et de culpabilité en plus sur l'esprit déjà tourmenté d'Erwin l'aurait vraiment détruit. Livaï a davantage "condamné" Armin - qui ne représente rien pour lui ; si n'importe qui d'autre s'était trouvé en balance avec Erwin, il aurait fait le même choix. Le but ici n'était pas de "sauver" Armin mais de "sauver" Erwin en ne lui injectant pas le sérum.

Livaï le précise bien à Armin : **il ne remplacera pas Erwin**. Il faut bien lire cette déclaration pour comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. Hanji va remplacer Erwin dans l'immédiat, mais si elle venait à tomber, Armin pourrait la remplacer comme major - de ce qui reste du bataillon. Ce que Livaï veut dire ici ce n'est pas qu'Armin ne ferait pas un bon major, mais qu'il ne remplacera pas **l'homme qu'était Erwin**. Surtout pour lui. Son allégeance ne se renouvellera pas. Tout comme Kenny, il restera fidèle à la mémoire de son lige, sans doute jusqu'à sa mort. Il a d'ailleurs une promesse à tenir - tuer le bestial - qu'il tiendra.

Le corps d'Erwin sera laissé à Shiganshina, comme une sentinelle silencieuse. On peut se demander pourquoi. Peut-être que personne ne voulait le ramener dans les Murs trop vite ; peut-être voulait-on le laisser à l'extérieur, dans le lieu qu'il a réussit à reconquérir, comme un symbole. Mais des années plus tard - des années car Isayama parle d'os, et il faut des années pour qu'un cadavre devienne squelette -, Livaï revient à Shiganshina reprendre **les os d'Erwin** et les ramène avec lui pour lui offrir une sépulture. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait juste avant de partir pour Mahr. Il s'agit ici de l'ultime acte de respect - et **d'amour** , car on ne peut se résoudre à un acte aussi morbide et aussi dur que pour quelqu'un qu'on aime, exactement comme l'euthanasie, ce que Livaï a offert à Erwin - d'un homme à présent bien seul, sans doute **affaibli** \- son lige n'est plus là alors qu'il était le moteur de sa force -, et qui devait tout à Erwin Smith.

La suite du manga nous dira si Livaï parviendra à tenir **sa promesse à Erwin**. Son apparence après l'ellipse de quatre ans ne laisse guère de doute sur son attachement au passé. Il porte toujours la cape du bataillon et se bat toujours avec ses épées alors que tous les autres sont passés à autre chose. Isayama veut-il nous faire croire que Livaï vit **son baroud d'honneur** et mourra à son tour dans la gloire, comme son major bien-aimé ? L'histoire reste ouverte.


	4. 4 Une relation hiérarchiséeéquilibrée

**4\. UNE RELATION HIERARCHISEE ET EQUILIBREE : Deux personnalités complémentaires**

Erwin et Livaï fonctionnent en **binôme** , à tel point qu'on les voit rarement l'un sans l'autre si rien ne les en empêche. Avant d'attaquer les détails du manga, il faut aborder un élément important de la structure du bataillon d'exploration : les hiérarchies _**officielle**_ et _**officieuse**_.

Dans _Outside_ (p. 46), on nous donne un aperçu de la structure hiérarchique du bataillon. On y retrouve les grades et statuts familiers que nous connaissons via le manga : des chefs d'escouade, des chefs d'équipe, de simples soldats, tous sous le commandement d'un _major_ ( _danchou_ , en japonais, _commander_ en anglais). Et ce qu'on l'on finit par remarquer sans y penser au départ, c'est que... **le grade de Livaï n'est pas mentionné !** Nous savons tous qu'il est le chef de l'escouade d'opération tactique (autrement dit l'élite du bataillon), mais quand tous les autres (Mike et Hanji) sont appelés "chefs d'escouade", Livaï, lui, a droit au titre de caporal-chef ( _heichou_ , en japonais, _captain_ ou _corporal_ en anglais). Ce qui semble ne rien désigner dans l'organigramme du bataillon car il n'est pas censé y voir de grade entre chef d'escouade et major.

Ce détail qui paraît insignifiant a en fait tout à voir avec le EruRi. Quand Livaï rencontre Erwin, celui-ci est chef d'escouade, et Shadis le 12ème major. Quand la première escouade de Livai décède (celle de Faragon), il paraît évident qu'au vu de ses capacités hors normes, il a dû rejoindre l'escouade d'Erwin, considérée comme la plus performante (c'est ce que disent les habitants de Shiganshina dans le flash-back de Shadis). Quand Erwin monte à son tour en grade, on peut aussi parfaitement déduire qu'il en a été de même pour les hommes de son escouade : Mike est devenu à son tour chef et Livaï également. On en conclue donc que c'est Erwin qui a donné à Livaï ce grade de caporal-chef, inexistant jusqu'alors, et qui semble n'avoir qu'une fonction honorifique. On peut se demander pourquoi.

Première possibilité : pour bien signifier qu'il est un soldat si exceptionnel que son pareil n'a jamais été vu jusqu'alors. Ce titre serait alors un genre de **distinction honorifique** comparable à _Humanity's Strongest_. Par son grade, Livaï semble à la fois intégré mais également en dehors du bataillon, comme si ce qu'il était dépassait tellement l'entendement qu'on ne peut pas réellement le classer comme les autres. Mais il existe une autre possibilité, bien plus probable, qui a trait à la hiérarchie officieuse du bataillon.

Quand Erwin annonce à Livaï que c'est à Hanji de prendre le relais s'il vient à mourir, on peut se montrer surpris. Car jusqu'à présent, la présence quasi permanente de Livaï à ses côtés pouvait laisser penser qu'il était **son subordonné direct**. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, du moins dans la hiérarchie officielle. Le droit d'ancienneté semble être de mise. Dans _Birth of Livaï_ , on se rend compte qu'Hanji est déjà membre du bataillon avant que Livaï ne l'intègre. Elle est donc plus ancienne, indépendamment de son âge et de ses capacités, c'est donc officiellement à elle que le grade revient après Erwin. Si Mike avait vécu, peut-être serait-il passé avant Hanji, mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était donc elle son successeur.

Cependant, la hiérarchie officieuse dit autre chose. C'est Livaï qui est **le confident et le bras-droit** d'Erwin (cela est même connu des pontes de la capitale) ; quand les gradés du bataillon sont demandés à Mithras pour rendre des comptes, c'est Livaï qui accompagne Erwin à travers Stohess dans le même carrosse, pas Hanji ni Mike. Dans les interviews des personnages, le journaliste considèrent Erwin et Livaï comme " _les deux personnes les plus importantes du bataillon_ ", ceux qui donnent de l'espoir au peuple. Comment expliquer que tout le monde considèrent Livaï comme le subordonné direct d'Erwin si la hiérarchie officielle dit le contraire ?

 **Le grade unique** de Livaï n'y est pas pour rien. Par ce titre qui lui appartient, Livaï indique ainsi sa proximité avec Erwin. Son grade se place entre celui du major et celui des chefs d'escouade. Cela signifie qu'il n'est pas pour Erwin qu'un chef d'escouade, mais un genre de **trait d'union** entre lui et les soldats. De plus, le titre _Heichou_ finit presque par faire partie du patronyme de Livaï (qui n'a pas de nom de famille connu à ce stade), si bien que tout le monde l'appelle _Caporal-Chef Livaï_ ( _ **Levi Heichou**_ en japonais). Comme si Erwin avait voulu donner à Livaï une identité plus claire et précise. _Heichou_ et _Danchou_ sont **inséparables** dans l'esprit des autres.

Si, dans la hiérarchie officielle, c'est Hanji qui est devenue le subordonné direct d'Erwin, tous ceux qui connaissent la hiérarchie officieuse du bataillon savent que c'est bien Livaï qui a davantage l'oreille et la confiance d'Erwin Smith. Mike avait peut-être cette place privilégiée avant l'intégration de Livaï (on voit qu'Erwin et lui sont très proches, peut-être amis d'enfance), mais que par la suite, même Mike vivant, Livaï prendra bel et bien cette place. Si Shadis a eu l'air d'un major assez seul, Erwin préfère s'entourer. Cependant, Erwin a dû tenir auprès de Shadis le même rôle que Livaï tient par la suite auprès de lui. Le Ackerbond en moins.

Maintenant que ces détails ont été abordés, penchons-nous sur leurs interactions hiérarchiques dans le manga.

Livaï obéit toujours aux ordres d'Erwin ; et **seulement aux siens** , selon les propres dires de Livaï. Cependant, il n'est pas servile. Il lui arrive de questionner les ordres d'Erwin avant de les exécuter. Car Livaï n'est pas stupide et veut savoir pourquoi il fait les choses, surtout si le but n'est pas évident. Ainsi, quand Erwin ordonne leur repli vers Trost, il a besoin d'expliquer à Livaï qu'il y a eu une attaque avant que celui-ci ne s'exécute. Erwin n'insulte pas l'intelligence de Livaï en lui donnant des ordres sans queue ni tête.

Quand Eren s'étonne que Livaï soit si obéissant - il le pensait plus rebelle -, il n'a pas toutes les données de l'équation. Livaï n'obéit pas à tout le monde **mais seulement à Erwin**. Ainsi si Erwin décide de se plier aux ordres de Zackley, Livaï le fera aussi, de façon tout à fait logique. Mais si Zackley se permettait de lui donner un ordre direct, pas sûr que Livaï l'exécuterai. Il ne reconnaît que l'autorité d'Erwin.

De même, si Erwin n'avait pas ordonné à Livaï de prendre Eren en charge (interview de Hiroshi Kamiya), il ne l'aurait jamais fait de lui-même (et oui, dans les faits, le ereri doit tout au EruRi !). Si Erwin n'avait pas considéré que l'existence d'Eren était un élément indispensable à la victoire de l'humanité - et aussi pour atteindre son objectif personnel -, Eren aurait été remis aux brigades spéciales et fin de l'histoire. Et ça aurait pas empêché Livaï de dormir. Son revirement, alors qu'il semblait réticent à exécuter cet ordre, est du même type que son besoin d'explication des ordres d'Erwin : Livaï avait besoin de se confronter au problème - à savoir Eren - pour prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause. Il a sans doute jugé que la force de volonté d'Eren serait un gros problème s'il devait se transformer en titan et s'en prendre à l'humanité, et Livaï étant ce qu'il est - **complexe du héros** , et tout à fait conscient qu'il est le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter si ça tourne mal -, il a donc pris cette responsabilité. Mais il l'aurait sans doute fait malgré tout, Eren étant la clef du plan d'Erwin, que Livaï fait toujours tout pour réaliser.

Lors de la capture du titan féminin, Livaï est l'un de ceux qui ont été mis au courant du plan. Il n'en parle pas à ses soldats parce qu'il sait pourquoi Erwin ne le veut pas. Il suit jusqu'au bout le plan du major, tout en laissant à Eren une marge de manoeuvre qui n'empiète pas sur le plan initial - si Eren s'était transformé et avait battu le titan féminin, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être capturée. Quand Erwin soupçonne que l'hôte du titan féminin s'est échappé, il ordonne à Livaï de se ravitailler. Encore une fois, Livaï discute l'ordre car il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Mais Erwin le voit, lui, et Livaï sait qu'Erwin voit les choses bien mieux que lui. C'est pourquoi il s'exécute, même sans explication de sa part. Leur partenariat s'adapte aux **cas d'urgence**. Quand Livaï sent **le regard d'Erwin** (revoir l'article sur la communication par le regard), il ne pose plus de question. Ce qui lui a permis de survivre à cette confrontation. Si Livaï avait rejoint son escouade sans s'être ravitaillé, il se serait retrouvé sans défense face au titan féminin et serait mort, tout comme eux.

Après la débâcle, les gradés sont convoqués à la capitale pour s'expliquer. C'est Livaï qui part avec Erwin, sans que cela ne soulève de débat, signe que c'est en fait tout à fait normal que ce soit lui qui l'accompagne. Pour faire une petite digression sur la " _ **Boyfriend Jacket**_ " - il me paraît évident que cette veste est celle d'Erwin -, Livaï cache très probablement un pistolet à l'intérieur. En effet, une veste à sa taille ne lui aurait pas permis de cacher cette arme efficacement. S'il est ainsi armé c'est parce qu'il est en civil et Livaï étant Livaï, se promener sans arme est impensable. De plus, il est très probable que lorsque Nile arrête le convoi et menace Erwin avec son fusil, Livaï soit lui-même en train de le tenir en joue avec son arme. Sa position - légèrement en retrait et tirant sur le pan de sa veste comme pour dissimuler quelque chose - lui permet de faire feu sur Nile, comme il l'aurait fait sur le révérend Nick. Ce n'est qu'une supposition de ma part, mais elle est très plausible, puisque Livaï se promène avec ce pistolet par la suite. En clair, il aurait tiré sur Nile si celui-ci avait tiré sur Erwin - ou aurait tiré avant pour l'en empêcher, ses réflexes étant fulgurants. Erwin est son supérieur et **sa vie est placée au-dessus de celles de tous les autres pour lui**.

Je passerai sur le fait que Livaï se précipite pour séparer Eren et Annie, car non seulement cela va à l'encontre de sa mise à pied, ordonnée par Erwin, et Livaï n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais en plus cette action n'existe pas dans le manga. Si elle n'était pas nécessaire dans le manga, elle ne l'est pas plus dans l'anime, et Livaï n'aurait jamais désobéi à Erwin pour quelque chose de futile. J'y vois plus ici une volonté des animateurs de garder les fans de Livaï - qui devaient sans doute juger qu'on ne l'avait pas assez vu- devant leur écran.

Pendant la convalescence d'Erwin, Livaï s'occupe de régler les corvées administratives afin que le major puisse se sentir tranquille à son réveil et récupérer à son rythme (interview de Livaï). Preuve là encore que même si la hiérarchie officielle le place derrière Hanji, l'officieuse est plus importante.

Quand Erwin se réveille et apprend que les titans sont en fait des humains, Livaï est choqué. Et il l'est aussi du sourire d'Erwin, car il pense que celui-ci a l'exact sens inverse de son expression. Livaï doit s'imaginer qu'Erwin se réjouit que les humains soient des titans, ce qui n'est pas le cas, il se réjouit que son père ait eu raison (ce qui n'est pas la même chose). Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre ici, c'est que Livaï ne remet jamais en cause les actes qu'il a commis sous les ordres d'Erwin. Quel que soit le but réel - sauver l'humanité ou permettre à Erwin d'atteindre son but, ce qui, rappelons-le, est la même chose -, Livaï sait que ce qu'il a fait devait être fait. Erwin n'est pas responsable de cette vérité sur les titans. Livaï lui reproche juste de ne pas avoir partagé cette théorie avec eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très douteux d'imaginer que cette connaissance ait dissuadé Livaï de se battre. Livaï ne se dit pas qu'il s'est battu à tort, que les titans tués ne devaient pas l'être ; il regrette juste qu'Erwin n'est pas été tout à fait franc avec lui - ce qui n'est pas un manque de confiance mais une façon de les protéger et de conserver leur estime (Erwin n'a pas une si grande estime de lui-même).

Malgré cette nouvelle prise de conscience, Livaï continue de suivre Erwin et d'obéir à ses ordres. Même si sa confiance n'est plus tout à fait intacte, elle reste suffisante pour l'amener à réaliser le coup d'état, ce qui en dit long malgré tout. Livaï comprend que le but d'Erwin, même plus personnel, est au bénéfice de tous, donc il ne change pas de ligne de conduite.

 **La dynamique Ackerbond** inclue nécessairement une relation d'ordre hiérarchique du haut vers le bas (de même que pour Kenny et Uli). Ainsi, c'est Livaï qui obéit à Erwin et pas l'inverse. Dans cette optique, il n'y a donc pas lieu de s'étonner qu'Erwin boude le conseil de Livaï : en tant que major, il est parfaitement autorisé à l'ignorer - même si comme vous le savez, toute cette conversation a plusieurs niveaux de lecture. Livaï s'est de lui-même placé dans cette dynamique en acceptant de suivre Erwin, qu'il reconnaît comme supérieur à lui ( _Answers_ , p. 169). Il serait donc facile de parler de domination, ou de servitude volontaire. Mais comme je l'ai dit, Livaï a eu le choix. Et Erwin, de son côté, ne traite pas Livaï comme un esclave. S'il lui donne beaucoup d'ordres - ce qui est normal, Livaï est sa meilleure "arme" -, il a avec lui **une relation d'égal à égal** (insinuée par Isayama et tout à fait visible dans le manga). Concernant la garde d'Eren, on peut imaginer qu'Erwin a d'abord demandé sons avis à Livaï au lieu de le lui imposer. Autrement, Livaï n'aurait pas finalement pris sa décision dans le cachot mais aurait accepté sans discuter. De même pour la garde du sérum, Erwin demande à Livaï s'il veut s'en charger, il ne le lui ordonne pas, ce dont Livaï s'étonne. Car comme pour la garde d'Eren, c'est une décision qui peut avoir des répercussions réellement importantes sur tout le bataillon. Donc, si Erwin commande la plupart du temps, **il lui arrive aussi de demander**.

Livaï reconnaît **la supériorité intellectuelle d'Erwin** sur la sienne et dit sans aucun problème qu'il préfère lui laisser tout ce qui a trait à la stratégie. Lui, son boulot, c'est le combat. On a affaire ici à **un duo archétypal** , jusque dans leur apparence physique ! Les duos dans la fiction ne manquent pas, et sont toujours complémentaires, même quand ils sont antagonistes. Le plus grand est jugé comme le plus bête et celui qui donne les coups ; le plus petit comme le plus intelligent et rusé. Ces duos forment à eux seuls un personnage à part entière le plus souvent, au point que même leurs noms sont en général accolés. Concernant le duo Erwin/Livaï, les stéréotypes sur la force/intelligence sont bien présents, mais sont inversés en fonction des apparences : ici, c'est le plus petit qui est le plus fort et le plus grand qui est le plus intelligent. Cela ne signifie pas qu'Erwin est faible et Livaï stupide, mais ces caractéristiques ressortent bien malgré tout. Cette inversion des stéréotypes attendus ne donne que plus de saveur et d'originalité à leur duo, ce qui les empêche de tomber dans le cliché.

Après avoir résumé leurs différences, je vais parler de leur plus grand point commun : **le sens du sacrifice**. Erwin et Livaï sont tous deux conscients que le monde est un enfer, que si l'on veut changer les choses, il est nécessaire que des vies soient sacrifiées. Les deux hommes ont sacrifié beaucoup de choses au bataillon, Erwin sans doute davantage que Livaï.

Livaï a déjà exprimé le fait qu'Erwin soit capable de faire des sacrifices, en vue d'un but noble, fasse sa fierté de le suivre. Livaï regrette les sacrifices inutiles, mais s'ils sont effectués en vue d'un grand dessein, il en comprend le sens et la nécessité. Livaï déteste les morts inutiles - qu'il s'agisse des autres ou de lui-même - mais ce n'est pas un enfant de choeur. Il a grandit dans une environnement très dur qui lui a fait abandonner très tôt une **partie de son humanité**. Quand il affirme n'avoir aucune peur de passer pour un "'méchant bourreau" si cela peut protéger des innocents des titans, il confirme sa pleine conscience de laisser en arrière ce qui fait de lui un humain dans un but plus noble. C'est un sacrifice semblable à celui d'Erwin, qui accepte de se transformer en démon pour faire son travail correctement, avec le moins d'état d'âme possible, ce qui est le propre d'un chef de guerre. En ce sens, ils se comprennent parfaitement.

Si Livaï n'a pas fait un énorme sacrifice en abandonnant sa vie d'avant - pas très satisfaisante et peu digne de lui -, son entrée dans le bataillon a nécessité un autre type de sacrifice : **la mort d'Isabel et Furlan** , qui représentaient symboliquement son "ancien" lui. Ce sacrifice rituel semblait presque nécessaire pour que le "nouveau" Livaï, détruit puis revivifié par Erwin, puisse devenir pleinement celui qu'il était destiné à être. Par la suite, Livaï ne cessera de perdre des camarades. Tout comme Erwin, Livaï a une façon fataliste de voir les choses. Ceux qui s'engagent dans le bataillon ne le font pas en imaginant vivre heureux et longtemps. Perdre des gens est inévitable. Mais de par son complexe du héros, Livaï tente toujours d'aller contre cette fatalité et de tout faire pour sauver le plus de gens possible (et on peut dire qu'il n'y arrive pas souvent). Livaï est donc fataliste, il ne se fait aucune illusion, mais cherche tout de même à infléchir le cours des choses à son niveau. Mais le sens même du sacrifice n'a aucun secret pour lui. Il le partage avec Erwin, et c'est sans doute aussi pour cela qu'il se résoudra à le laisser mourir.

Erwin a sacrifié bien davantage. Ceux qui n'aiment pas Erwin (voire le haïssent) ont tendance à l'oublier. Sa vie, dans tous les sens du terme : sa vie affective, sa vie d'humain et sa vie tout court. Sa possible vie affective, symbolisée par le personnage énigmatique de **Mary** , à laquelle il a renoncé pour se consacrer uniquement au bataillon. Ne voulant pas faire de Mary une veuve, il la laissera à son ami Nile. Nile représente pour Erwin **la vie qu'il a refusée au nom de ses idéaux**. Son humanité, ensuite, car pour assumer sa charge, une certaine dose de détachement est nécessaire. Un soldat ne s'engage pas dans l'armée pour que son supérieur lui raconte une histoire avant de le border dans son lit. Erwin ne ment pas et annonce d'office la couleur. Cette capacité de détachement couplé au sens du sacrifice - des autres mais aussi de soi - a été verbalisée par Armin qui partage la même mentalité. Seuls ceux qui sont capables de faire des sacrifices en vue d'un but plus élevé font évoluer les choses. C'est aussi le point de vue de Livaï sur Erwin ; il le suit parce qu'il est **un visionnaire qui n'a pas froid aux yeux**. Et comme il est pareil, leur partenariat s'est imposé de lui-même.

Livaï et Erwin partagent donc aussi cette conscience qu'une mort utile est une bonne mort, même si elle fait mal. Car ce n'est pas parce qu'on est conscient du mérite du sacrifice qu'on s'en réjouit nécessairement. Livaï souffre bien évidemment de la mort de ses proches (ses expressions après la découverte des corps des membres de son escouade en attestent), mais il est capable d'y survivre. Erwin, lui, a fait son possible pour limiter les morts en expédition, et a fait en sorte que le coup d'état se déroule sans faire de victimes - ce qui sera contrecarré par l'intervention de Kenny et de Rhodes Reiss. Si cela ne suffit pas, il reste à constater que **son sentiment de culpabilité** croissant vers la fin de sa vie l'a détruit psychiquement. Erwin se souciait de la vie de ses hommes bien davantage qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Mais malgré tout, la vie doit continuer et leur devoir s'accomplir. Le sacrifice est aussi pour eux-mêmes. Le sens du sacrifice des autres est maintenu par ceux qui survivent. Ni Erwin ni Livaï n'iraient fuir face à la mort. Erwin sait qu'il ne paiera **sa dette de sang** envers ses soldats tombés que le jour de sa propre mort. C'est quelque chose dont il a une conscience aigüe. Et Livaï suivrait Erwin en enfer sans aucun regret ; il suffit juste que sa mort ait un sens, et il mourra satisfait. Ils sont tous les deux, eux aussi, des _**reluctant heroes**_.


	5. 5 ACKERBOND : Un lien indéfectible

**5\. ACKERBOND : Un lien indéfectible**

 **(** _ **Cette analyse a été écrite avant la parution des derniers chapitres**_ **)**

Isayama a mis en place diverses dynamiques basées sur des duos dans SnK : Sasha & Connie, Ymir & Christa, Reiner & Bertholt, Hanji & Moblit, etc. C'est chose courante dans les fictions, que ces personnages soient amis ou ennemis, comiques ou tragiques. Mais le maître a surtout évoqué une dynamique bien précise qui lie trois duos particuliers de SnK, et que les fans ont nommé " _Ackerbond_ " (traduisez par " _Ackerlien_ ", ou "le _lien des Ackerman_ "). Si ce terme a été inventé par les fans, ce qu'il recouvre a bien été expliqué par Isayama. Voyons ce qu'il dit du Ackerbond :

( _Answers_ , p. 44) : [...] _la décision de se battre pour quelqu'un n'a rien à voir avec cet aspect atavique. C'est leur caractère qui veut ça. Mikasa et Livaï se sont développés comme des personnages oeuvrant pour quelqu'un. Leur personnalité me semble coller avec ça_.

( _Answers_ , p. 168) : [...] _Il faut dire que beaucoup de membres de la famille Ackerman sont capables d'utiliser leur force au maximum lorsqu'ils sont au service de quelqu'un._  
Journaliste : _Quoi ?! Vous venez de lâcher une information inédite, là ?! Il est vrai qu'il y a une relation "sujet-souverain" entre Kenny et Uli, mais aussi entre Mikasa et Eren._  
Isayama : _Dans le cas de Livaï, il s'agit d'Erwin. Il reconnaît sa supériorité. On peut dire que cette recherche d'un être à servir est atavique, ou plutôt instinctive._

Pas très clair, n'est-ce pas ? Et même contradictoire dans un sens. D'un côté, Isayama prétend que ce lien n'est pas lié à leur sang, à leur lignée, et ensuite il dit le contraire. En vérité, on peut aisément unir ces deux propos.

On peut comprendre les choses comme suit : le fait de trouver et choisir une personne à servir est peut-être **un instinct** , un réflexe, plus qu'une action réfléchie, et serait lié à la nature même de la lignée Ackerman ; mais l'identité, la nature et le type de personne **choisie** par un Ackerman serait par contre liés au caractère, au vécu, à la personnalité du Ackerman lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'on peut comprendre les propos d'Isayama.

Ici, je ne vais pas parler seulement du EruRi, mais des trois types d'Ackerbond qui nous sont donnés à voir dans le manga. Car pour bien comprendre la puissance du EruRi, il faut d'abord comprendre ce que sont les Ackerman et le Ackerbond, et de quelle façon les trois Ackerman que nous connaissons ont tissé leur lien avec leur lige. Je détaillerai mon propos en plusieurs sous chapitres, car il y a beaucoup à dire et à spéculer !

Ce sont mes propres analyses, soutenues sans doute par d'autres que moi. Il va sans dire que vous êtes libres de ne pas être d'accord avec mes analyses, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient fausses pour autant^^

 **Qui/que sont les Ackerman ?**

Compilons les informations que nous pouvons trouver. Laissons d'abord parler Kenny Ackerman lui-même (l'oncle de Livaï) :

(Chapitre 65) " _Les Ackerman étaient autrefois des guerriers au service direct de la monarchie, pas vrai ? Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'entre nous. Notre lignée est au bord de l'extinction_."

Puis le grand-père de Kenny (et donc arrière-grand père de Livaï) : " _Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que notre famille était le bras armé du gouvernement et qu'elle était une des maisons centrales dans les opérations mises en oeuvre pour assurer la survie de l'humanité. Exceptées ces quelques familles qui constituaient le noyau dur du régime, le reste de l'humanité est issu d'une seule et même souche. Parmi elles, on trouve notamment celle des asiatiques, qui présentent des caractéristiques très différentes des nôtres. L'ennui pour le roi, c'est que cette disparité s'est révélée un obstacle contrariant ses projets de gouvernance. Son idéal était en effet d'altérer la mémoire collective grâce au pouvoir du titan... Seulement, les Ackerman et les autres lignées minoritaires se sont avérés insensibles aux effets de ce pouvoir. Cela signifie que, pour réaliser son grand dessein consistant à faire tomber le passé dans l'oubli, il devait obtenir la coopération des lignées minoritaires dont les membres ne pouvaient pas être frappés de cette amnésie artificielle. Toutes ont donné leur assentiment... sauf ceux, qui en désobéissant, se sont mis le régime à dos. Les asiatiques... et les Ackerman. La génération de mes parents a préféré ne pas transmettre son savoir à la mienne, pensant nous mettre ainsi à labri du risque d'être pris pour cibles d'une purge. Notre patriarche offrit même sa vie en échange de la garantie de la subsistance de son clan. Il fut exécuté, mais on fit bien peu de cas du souhait pour lequel il s'était sacrifié._ "

Ce que révèle Livaï à Mikasa au chapitre 63 : " _Un jour, tout à coup, une puissance extraordinaire a surgi du tréfonds de son être et, aussitôt, comme par instinct, il (Kenny) a su précisément comment agir. Moi aussi, ça m'est déjà arrivé_."

Voici ce que dit Sieg, au chapitre 93 : " _Les Ackerman, sous-produits de la science titanesque, ne sont pas une légende._ "

Enfin, ce qu'en dit Isayama dans la postface de _Birth of Livaï_ : " _Il_ (Livaï) _possède une puissance que l'on ne peut pas deviner à travers son physique. Un corps qui ne semble avoir rien d'extraordinaire, mais qui n'est en réalité pas comme celui des autres_."

Que peut-on déduire de ces informations ?

1\. Les Ackerman sont à la fois **des guerriers et des protecteurs** , qui travaillaient autrefois pour la royauté. Cela explique leur propension à se trouver un lige à servir, lointaine réminiscence de leur fonction première. Kenny, Mikasa et Livaï ont clairement un rôle de guerrier/gardien de leur lige, auquel il font une totale confiance et qu'ils soutiennent constamment.

2\. Les Ackerman ont perdu petit à petit le souvenir de la vérité concernant l'origine du Royaume des Trois Murs. Ni Kenny, ni Livaï (ni Kuchel, la mère de Livaï, ni le père de Mikasa), ne semblent connaître leur ascendance (Livaï ne savait même pas qu'il était un Ackerman). Kenny en a peut-être appris plus avec Uli, qui possédait la mémoire ancestrale grâce à son titan, mais nous ne savons pas. Leur propre origine ne leur est pas connue.

3\. Les Ackerman ne sont **pas des Eldiens** ; tout comme les Asiatiques, ils font partie d'une ethnie différente. Ils ne peuvent donc pas être transformés en titans. Il est également fort possible que les liges choisis par les Ackermans doivent obligatoirement être Eldiens (en référence à leur allégeance ancestrale à la famille royale).

4\. Les Ackerman sont doués d' **une force qui surpasse leur apparence** , mais apparemment tous ne la découvrent pas. Il faut qu'un évènement particulièrement stressant/dangereux vienne déclencher cet " **éveil** ". La mère de Livaï et le père de Mikasa n'étaient visiblement pas doués de cette force alors qu'ils étaient des Ackerman. L'éveil de cette force et la reconnaissance de leur lige sont deux choses différentes ; cependant, cette force semble accrue quand les Ackerman se battent pour leur lige.

5\. Les Ackerman ont été persécutés, ils ont presque tous disparu. A Mahr, on les prend même pour une **légende**.

6\. Si on en croit Sieg, les Ackerman ne seraient même **pas humains** , ou seulement en partie. " **Sous-produit de la science titanesque** ", ils sont probablement issus d'un croisement génétique, ou de la tentative de fabriquer des titans à taille et cerveau humains, peut-être pour mieux les contrôler. Le fameux héros **Helos** pourrait possiblement être inspiré de la légende des Ackerman (spéculation personnelle). Les Ackerman seraient donc des êtres humanoïdes dotés de la force des titans.

 **KenUri (Kenny & Uli, leur Ackerbond)**

Ce qui a poussé Kenny à chercher à tuer Uli dans un premier temps est flou. Apparemment, il aurait été engagé par un membre du parlement, ou alors il s'y serait pris seul pour venger en quelque sorte son clan (bien qu'on puisse en douter). Kenny semble malgré tout curieux des origines de son clan, donc cette **vengeance** n'est pas à exclure. S'en prendre au roi légitime des Trois Murs, dont les ancêtres ont fait tant de mal aux siens, est une explication plausible. Peut-être que tous ces facteurs ont joué.

Toujours est-il que Kenny attaque Uli et celui-ci transforme son bras en bras de titan pour le stopper. Kenny **se retrouve prisonnier** et en danger mortel. Il est si subjugué par les capacités d'Uli qu'il se rabat sur le _trash talk_ pour masquer sa peur. Rappelons que Kenny est un tueur en série/tueur à gages à l'origine ; le type n'est pas un trouillard et il est doté d'une force considérable. Mais là, il est mis à terre, ce qui est peut-être une première pour lui. Tandis que le frère d'Uli le menace d'un fusil, Uli demande de ne pas le tuer et reconnaît en lui un Ackerman (sans doute grâce à ses pouvoirs de titan). Kenny lui lance un couteau qui se fiche dans son bras, **le blessant donc fortement mais sans que Uli ne semble s'en apercevoir** (il peut se régénérer grâce à son titan). Kenny semble presque perdre la tête et Uli le relâche. Il s'approche de lui de façon très humble et se prosterne devant lui en lui demandant de pardonner les persécutions que ses ancêtres ont subies.

Kenny admet avoir été choqué de voir quelqu'un comme Uli - le vrai roi, doté de pouvoirs fabuleux - se mettre à plat ventre devant quelqu'un comme lui. **Ce mélange de force et d'humilité "change quelque chose en lui"**. Uli dit à Kenny que son but est de rendre le monde meilleur, d'en faire un paradis, mais reconnaît en parallèle le fait qu'il n'y est pas arrivé. Kenny est clairement touché par Uli, et il prétend lui avoir de suite "proposé ses services". Kenny était un loup solitaire, quelqu'un qui ne devait rien à personne. Ici, il décide de se lier à quelqu'un alors que rien ne l'y oblige ; à une personne qui, de plus **, semble très opposée à lui sur le plan du tempérament et des aspirations**. Kenny n'est pas un philanthrope.

Comme tant de gens, il a fait des choses innommables, pour survivre, pour l'argent, etc. Mais le fait que Kenny se soit lié à quelqu'un dont le but semble être la recherche du bonheur pour tous en dit long. Il n'est peut-être pas un salaud si absolu.

Dans le cas des trois Ackerman, le motif récurrent qui semble se dessiner est le **besoin de combler un vide dans leur existence** , de donner un sens à leur vie. Or, tout au fond de Kenny devait attendre une raison de voir le monde différemment. Kenny voit le monde un peu comme Livaï, un merdier pas possible dans lequel seuls les plus forts survivent. C'est une vision pessimiste, qui prend peu de risque de se tromper. Mais le pari d'Uli est risqué, et Kenny voit ici une possibilité de se contredire lui-même. Kenny doit abriter en lui un besoin de comprendre ce qu'est la bonté, à travers Uli, qu'il admet lui-même n'avoir jamais réussi à comprendre totalement. Pourtant les deux hommes sont très proches, une proximité qui dépasse la notion de maître/serviteur. Cette proximité permet même à Kenny de se moquer des aspirations d'Uli (ce qui rappelle beaucoup la façon dont Livaï se moque parfois d'Erwin). Cette façon de procéder, en se moquant mais en respectant, semble ici liée à Livaï et Kenny (qui sont proches biologiquement, qui ont vécu ensemble et ont eu le même genre de vie avant de rencontrer leur lige ; Mikasa est à part). Cette façon de se moquer tout en faisant une absolue confiance semble être un réflexe de défense de leur ancien moi qui ne peut malgré tout pas admettre que le monde fonctionne autrement que comme eux le voient. Peut-être une volonté de mettre leur lige à l'épreuve, mais aussi de réaffirmer le fait que, malgré des points de vue divergents, rien ne peut les séparer...

Après tout, Kenny n'est pas si égoïste. Il prend le petit Livaï sous son aile alors que rien ne l'y oblige. Kenny est peut-être plus attaché à la notion de famille qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Tout comme Livaï, un coeur doit se cacher sous sa carapace, même si celle-ci est plus dure.

Uli vieillit alors et Kenny sait qu'il va devoir dire adieu à son lige. Même s'il fait semblant, on voit que ça le peine. Uli rappelle à Kenny qu'il sait que celui-ci est partisan de la violence (et qu'il n'a donc jamais tout à fait adhéré aux vues d'Uli), mais prétend que c'est sans doute cette violence qui leur a permis de se rencontrer. Uli qualifie cela de miracle.

Uli met ici le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. C'est parce que lui et Kenny ont un caractère et un point de vue différents sur le monde que leur Ackerbond s'est produit. Le Ackerbond met donc en relation **deux personnes peut-être opposées mais qui par la suite deviennent complémentaires**. Cul et chemise, pour reprendre l'expression de Kenny, tout à fait dans son style.

Par la suite, après le sacrifice d'Uli et la passation du pouvoir du titan à Frieda Reiss, Kenny reste au service de la famille Reiss mais il semble vide. Il ne le fait que parce qu'il a dû le promettre à Uli, mais il n'a aucune allégeance du type Ackerbond avec Rhodes. Il prétend sentir Uli à travers Frieda... et continue de trouver les propos sur la paix et l'amour du prochain stupides. Mais il s'interroge. Et si c'était le pouvoir du titan qui rendait Uli et Frieda si "bons" ? C'est à partir de ce moment que Kenny va ambitionner de s'approprier le titan originel ; dans le but de comprendre totalement Uli, son lige, en lui permettant de voir et sentir ses émotions les plus intimes, ce qui a visiblement été une source de frustration pour lui.

La **frustration** fait partie intégrante de la relation Ackerbond. Quand le Ackerman se rend compte que son lige lui reste malgré tout inaccessible, qu'un ultime jardin secret lui échappera toujours, c'est pour lui une source de souffrance. Livaï l'a vécu aussi. Et cette souffrance là mène Kenny à fomenter son plan pour capturer Eren et s'approprier le titan originel. Son désir de connaître à la fois pleinement ce qu'était Uli mais aussi de savoir si même une crapule comme lui peut devenir quelqu'un de bien montre bien qu'au fond, Kenny n'est pas si mauvais. Il a soif d'un idéal, mais qu'il ne peut formuler ou exprimer au mieux que par la violence (ce qui arrive aussi à Livaï parfois).

Finalement, Kenny comprend que comme il n'est pas de sang royal, il ne pourra pas exprimer tous les pouvoirs de l'originel et donc que Uli et la bonté lui échapperont toujours. Au moment de mourir, il préfère **rester un humain** plutôt que de se transformer en titan imbécile et remet le poids du sérum à Livaï. Il se rend compte à la fin qu'Uli, lui-même, et tout le monde sont obsédés par quelque chose qui permet de les faire avancer. Uli était obsédé par la bonté et la paix mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il était parfait. Kenny a sans doute dû tuer pour lui par le passé. Kenny, lui, était obsédé par la recherche du pouvoir ultime, ce qui lui a permis de tenir après la mort d'Uli. Mais cette recherche était vaine car elle ne rend pas plus heureux en vérité. Et si Kenny était devenu un tyran, n'aurait-il pas trahi les idéaux d'Uli, en devenant un monstre ?

Conclusion : Kenny et Uli se sont liés par le Ackerbond à cause de leurs divergences d'opinions mais aussi par le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Uli avait sans doute besoin d'un bras armé pour exécuter ses basses besognes (car tout pacifique qu'il soit, il n'est pas stupide et sait qu'il a des ennemis) et Kenny parce que les aspirations d'Uli devaient combler un vide en lui. Les Ackerman ont besoin de se prêter à des buts plus nobles ou plus élevés que ceux auxquels ils pensaient avoir droit. Que Kenny (et Livaï) ait évolué dans les strates les plus misérables de la société n'y est sans doute pas pour rien. Cette notion de **transcendance** à travers un lige qu'ils jugent comme supérieurs à eux ou nécessaires à leur bonheur (dans le cas de Mikasa) est primordiale. On pourrait penser que les Ackerman sont nés pour être des "suiveurs", qui, même si cela peut paraître péjoratif, n'est pas faux. Même après la mort d'Uli, Kenny continue de protéger sa mémoire en interdisant à Rhodes de dire du mal de lui. Cette fidélité qui continue jusque dans la mort est aussi commune à Livaï, qui retourne chercher les os d'Erwin des années après sa mort. Le souvenir de leur lige est ineffaçable. Et leur allégeance n'est probablement pas renouvelable. Mais il faudra attendre qu'Isayama nous en dise plus pour s'en assurer.

 **EreMika (Eren & Mikasa, leur Ackerbond)**

Le cas d'Eren et Mikasa est à part des deux autres car il s'est déroulé dans des circonstances très différentes : ils étaient très jeunes, et l'éveil de la force de Mikasa/découverte de son lige se sont déroulées simultanément (ou à quelques minutes d'intervalles).

Mikasa vivait avec ses parents une vie modeste mais tranquille à l'écart de la société. Sa famille se fait attaquer par des marchands d'hommes (Mikasa et sa mère sont asiatiques, type rare et recherché par les esclavagistes). Ses parents sont tués et Mikasa est enlevée. Eren et son père, qui faisaient la tournée du voisinage (Grisha est médecin) tombent sur le massacre. Plus tard, Eren découvre la planque des bandits qui ont enlevé Mikasa. Alors que tous les deux sont en grand danger d'être tués à leur tour, Eren hurle à Mikasa de se battre pour survivre.

Mikasa, qui était jusqu'à présent une petite fille normale et craintive, trouve en elle-même **une force inouïe** et abat l'homme qui menace Eren. Plus tard, les bandits éliminés, Mikasa et Eren se retrouvent seuls. Mikasa est maintenant orpheline, et c'est à ce moment qu' **un grave manque affectif** va se mettre en place ; elle va reporter l'amour qu'elle avait de ses parents sur Eren, qui devient son lige quand il drape autour d'elle une écharpe (qu'elle gardera toujours comme un talisman). Il invite également Mikasa à venir vivre chez eux et Mikasa deviendra donc membre honoraire de la famille Jaeger ; mais elle ne sera jamais adoptée, ayant gardée son nom de famille. Ni Eren ni Mikasa n'ont passé assez de temps ensemble pour se considérer comme frère et soeur, de plus ils ne sont pas élevés ensemble. Un an plus tard, le titan colossal attaque Shiganshina.

Mikasa a clairement **un rôle de protecteur** pour Eren. Eren est une tête brûlée qui ne sait pas choisir ses combats, et Mikasa est maintenant bien au fait de sa force. Elle la met au service d'Eren. Cependant Eren est plus bien ennuyé qu'honoré par cette attention. Il faut bien comprendre que nous avons ici un Ackerbond assez particulier, où le Ackerman est une fille et le lige un garçon, tous deux **en pleine adolescence** , à un âge où on veut s'affirmer et réussir à se débrouiller seul. Dans ces circonstances, on peut tout à fait comprendre que les attentions de Mikasa soient vues comme du maternage par Eren (ce qui est en partie le cas, mais cela va au-delà), or à un âge où on veut impressionner son monde, ce n'est pas forcément agréable. Mikasa ne se voit pas comme une mère pour Eren, prendre soin du garçon qu'on aime quand on en a les capacités physiques, cela peut sembler tout à fait normal. Mais Eren est aussi assez obtus. Il est très concentré sur sa propre colère, sa propre vengeance et son propre complexe d'infériorité pour voir les actes de Mikasa autrement que comme ceux d' **une mère de substitution**. Il pense que Mikasa le voit comme un faible et que c'est pour ça qu'elle le protège constamment. Il voit cela comme quelque chose de rabaissant pour lui, comme si Mikasa niait sa maturité et sa nature masculine. Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui veut le considérer ainsi. Mikasa, elle, a sans doute toujours été amoureuse d'Eren, et **ce sentiment amoureux** entre en résonance, et même parfois en conflit, avec le Ackerbond.

Mikasa a noué ce lien alors qu'elle était jeune, et à cet âge on a pas d'idéal particulier ou d'attente forte sur la vie. Contrairement à Kenny et Livaï qui étaient des adultes endurcis au moment de la rencontre de leur vie, Mikasa n'a à ce moment que **des motivations d'ordre affectif** ; elle vient de perdre ses parents et ce qui peut la combler dans l'immédiat, c'est qu'Eren remplisse ce vide. Par la suite, elle ne semble pas faire évoluer sa recherche d'idéal, son seul désir se limitant à être avec Eren. C'est pour cette raison que son Ackerbond semble **stagner**. Elle n'a pas d'idéal personnel au-delà d'Eren, ce qui bloque l'évolution de son personnage. Mais on ne peut nier que la relation qui le lie à lui reste belle et tragique (comme pour tous les Ackerbond). Rappelons que la frustration fait partie de ce lien. Mikasa voudrait sans doute qu'Eren cesse de la voir comme une maman et davantage comme une femme. Qu'il soit incapable de le faire, là se trouvent la **frustration** et la désillusion de Mikasa à propos de son lige.

Quand elle semble prête à se déclarer, alors que les titans se précipitent sur eux pour la curée, Eren paraît comprendre son message mais reste sur ses positions. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre à ses sentiments, trop occupé par la survie et par sa propre colère pour prendre garde à ce que ressent vraiment Mikasa.

Conclusion : le Ackerbond de Mikasa lui fait comprendre que le monde est cruel (les bandits qui ont tué ses parents) et aussi très beau (la sollicitude d'Eren). Mais elle ne semble pas se projeter au-delà d'Eren, à travers un concept quelconque destiné à **la transcender** , contrairement à Kenny et Livaï (même si pour eux aussi, le lige est un vecteur indispensable à cette transcendance). Elle est encore jeune et peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne fait pas encore la part des choses. Les motivations de son Ackerbond semblent floues. Elle n'a pas encore réussi à discerner ce qui, dans Eren, motive le fait qu'elle le suive, hormis la dimension affective. Il se peut que Mikasa soit mise face à un choix après l'ellipse, quand elle sera plus âgée : soit tourner le dos à Eren et poursuivre d'autres idéaux, ceux d'Armin (car son lien affectif avec Eren ne lui suffira peut-être plus en tant qu'adulte) ; soit elle restera avec lui envers et contre tous, et son personnage risque de rencontrer **une impasse évolutiv** e, en tout cas si Eren lui-même ne change pas d'attitude pour voir plus loin que la colère ou la vengeance (qui ne sont pas les concepts les plus nobles à soutenir pour un Ackerman).

 **EruRi (Erwin & Livaï, leur Ackerbond)**

Le EruRi se situe entre les deux extrêmes que je viens d'analyser : entre le Ackerbond guidé davantage par l'ambition (KenUri) et celui dicté par les émotions/sentiments (EreMika). Il est sans doute le plus équilibré des trois, et peut-être aussi le plus important au vu de ce qu'Erwin et Livaï ont accompli ensemble. En fait, sans leur dynamique, l'histoire de SnK aurait été très différente. S'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, SnK n'aurait peut-être même pas eu lieu. Erwin est **le moteur principal** qui pousse tous les autres personnages en avant. Si vous regardez bien, presque rien ne se déroule sans qu'il l'ait décidé. Sa mort nous laisse orphelins et ouvre une nouvelle ère dans la narration de SnK.

Au début du _spin-off_ , Livaï déteste Erwin : il a réussit à le capturer et l'a fait chanter pour qu'il entre dans le bataillon, ce qu'il ne lui pardonne pas, car Livaï a sa fierté ; sa putain de fierté, comme il dit. Lors de leur première rencontre, c'est donc le clash. Pas de révélation particulière face à Erwin, car Livaï est trop concentré et obsédé par la colère qu'il ressent pour se focaliser réellement sur la nature de l'homme qu'il a devant lui. Cependant, Livaï est déjà atteint de son **complexe du héros** ; il aspire à une vie plus haute, plus noble. Et bizarrement, c'est Erwin qui perçoit cela chez lui, ainsi que son talent. Dans le cas du EruRi, la reconnaissance de l'autre se fait en deux temps et des deux côtés. Erwin est clairement le lige plus impliqué dans le Ackerbond. Il veut Livaï et il fait ce qu'il faut pour ça. Quand Kenny et Mikasa n'ont opposé aucune "résistance" et se sont "inclinés" très vite, Livaï, lui, ne se laisse pas faire. Ce qui engendre de **véritables manoeuvres de séduction** \- au sens propre - de la part d'Erwin. C'est peut-être en cela que leur Ackerbond est davantage basé sur une relation équilibrée. Erwin et Livaï ont besoin l'un de l'autre avec une force égale.

Quand Erwin se retrouve à terre, menacé par la lame de Livaï - **qu'il attrape dans sa main mais dont il ne semble pas sentir la douleur, tout comme Uli** -, il joue son va-tout. En vérité, c'est grâce à lui si le Ackerbond se fait. S'il n'avait pas su trouver les bons mots pour secouer ce qui, en Livaï, demandait à l'être, rien ne serait arrivé. Il serait mort sans doute, Livaï aussi peut-être (tué par Mike qui tourne comme un lion en cage en observant la scène, tout comme Rhodes Reiss), et SnK n'aurait pas vu le jour. **Le discours d'Erwin transpire l'héroïsme** ; or, c'est à être un héros, libre et utile, que Livaï aspire. Erwin a vu cela en lui. Et là l'attitude de Livaï change du tout au tout. Tout comme Kenny avant lui, il était venu tuer son futur lige, et se retrouvera à le suivre en enfer sans aucun regret. Si le Ackerbond de Mikasa semble logique et pas si mystérieux (elle n'a jamais détesté Eren et lui doit au contraire la vie), ceux de Kenny et surtout de Livaï sont réellement étranges, surnaturels, pas du tout rationnels.

Le EruRi se situe entre les deux autres, comme je l'ait dit : d'un côté Livaï se laisse convaincre que ce qu'Erwin lui propose est le deal de sa vie ; et de l'autre, tout comme Mikasa pour Eren, il doit lui être reconnaissant de lui avoir "sauvé la vie", de lui avoir donné la possibilité de sortir de l'obscurité et de briller à la surface. Le côté sentiment et le côté aspiration personnelle se confondent. C'est pourquoi Livaï fera tout par la suite pour que les plans d'Erwin fonctionnent (en obéissant à ses ordres) parce que son aspiration est comme la sienne ; mais aussi pourquoi, à la fin, il rejettera les seules aspirations à la victoire de l'humanité pour se soucier uniquement de l'humain Erwin, qui lui est finalement bien plus cher que le reste.

La haine que Livaï portait à Erwin au début ne rend leur Ackerbond que plus poignant et inexplicable. Pour passer ainsi **d'un stade de détestation à celui de la confiance absolue** , c'est que quelque chose de très fort à dû se passer en lui. Surtout si on part du principe que Livaï, au cours de sa vie, a dû apprendre à ne pas faire confiance facilement. Tout au long de leurs interactions, nous passons du respect teinté de moqueries, aux franches engueulades cachant de l'inquiétude, preuve qu'Erwin et Livaï sont bien plus que des soldats quand ils sont ensemble. Ils n'ont pas de rapports formels ou strictement professionnels. Que Livaï soit d'ailleurs devenu le bras-droit d'Erwin alors qu'Hanji aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire (leurs esprits se ressemblent) témoigne d'un attachement particulier à ce petit homme d'un mètre soixante qu'il a eu tant de mal à convaincre de le rejoindre et qui ne l'a plus jamais quitté par la suite. Le EruRi est le Ackerbond où l'échange entre les deux partenaires est le plus égal, le plus confiant, le plus réciproque (Livaï se soucie d'Erwin et réciproquement). Et le plus équilibré entre aspiration personnelle et sentiments.

Livaï a aussi fait l'expérience de la frustration du Ackerbond, en découvrant que son lige avait des secrets dont il ne lui avait jamais parlés. S'il est à ce point choqué, c'est qu'Erwin a dû lui confier beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais pas cet ultime secret, celui de son mal-être et de sa volonté de prouver les théories de son père. Malgré cette petite trahison, Livaï restera à ses côtés ; par attachement plus qu'autre chose puisqu'en vérité le "salut de l'humanité" est une ineptie depuis le début : les titans étaient aussi des humains et ceux qui s'attaquent à Paradis le sont aussi. Et il faut remarquer la peur qu'Erwin a de perdre Livaï, la peur de le voir se détourner de lui s'il devait lui dire toute la vérité, pour comprendre que le Akerbond, ici, est vraiment à double sens. Ce petit secret, peut-être le seul entre eux, aurait pu tout détruire, mais n'a fait que renforcer la volonté de Livaï de le protéger de lui-même.

Si Livaï préfère écouter en premier **son devoir au lieu de son coeur** en voulant injecter le sérum à Erwin (car pour lui Erwin et la victoire ne font qu'un), il choisit finalement de laisser filer **ce concept obsolète** pour apporter la paix à Erwin en le laissant partir. Tout comme Kenny, qui a laissé Uli se sacrifier, tout comme Mikasa, qui est restée étrangement calme et stoïque quand Armin lui apprend la "mort" d'Eren, Livaï est résigné à perdre son lige, avec une sagesse très triste. A perdre peut-être aussi un peu de sa force et de son implication personnelle dans l'histoire. Hanji, elle, n'est pas entrée dans le bataillon à cause d'Erwin ; mais Livaï, oui. Et cette perte signifie bien plus pour lui que pour elle. C'est pour lui qu'il s'est jeté dans ce combat. Il a préféré se condamner à la solitude, à végéter (comme le dit Isayama) plutôt que de voir son lige devenir l'antithèse de ce qu'il était.

Je vais aborder plus en profondeur ce qui pour moi est le noyau dur de leur Ackerbond : le partage de leurs capacités propres, qui est plus encore que dans les autres Ackerbond un élément fondamental dans le EruRi. Pour ce faire, je vais beaucoup me référer à leurs propres mots dans leurs interviews personnelles (référez-vous à la page des liens pour les trouver). Quelles sont ces capacités propres à Erwin et Livaï séparément : la capacité d' **empathie** et de compréhension des autres pour Livaï et la capacité à **voir l'avenir** , à dépasser le cadre imposé par la société et à se projeter pour Erwin. Je vais donc resituer brièvement les deux personnages.

Livaï a évolué depuis son enfance dans les bas-fonds, un univers clos et difficile qui l'a obligé à développer très vite **une capacité d'adaptation** à tous les évènements inhabituels pouvant se présenter face à lui ; dans sa situation, il faut savoir agir vite afin de conserver sa vie, mais aussi savoir **juger d'un seul coup d'oeil** les personnes qui présentent un danger potentiel, et donc savoir les comprendre vite. Livaï prétend lui-même qu'il ne peut pas être sûr que la personne qui se trouve tout à côté de lui ne sera pas celle qui le tuera (il exagère peut-être un peu mais cela donne une bonne idée de son tempérament). Il ressort de tout cela que Livaï est un homme qui vit surtout dans **le présent immédiat** , et qui n'a qu'une très vague idée de l'avenir. Habitué à vivre au jour le jour dans les bas-fonds, il a des difficultés à se projeter dans le futur. Il affirme également ne pas être habile pour ce qui est de planifier des stratégies, ce qui demande une capacité de schématisation mentale dont il se pense dépourvu. Furlan, dans _Birth of Livaï_ , reconnaît lui-même que Livaï ne devait pas trop aimer d'être considéré comme le chef du gang, sans doute à cause de cela. C'était Furlan qui devait monter les plans de la troupe, Livaï se contentant de suivre. Il est un être de l'instant, du présent.

Son ancienne vie l'a également obligé à abandonner une partie de son humanité pour lui permettre de survivre dans **un environnement déshumanisé**. Mais tout au fond de lui reste ce qui fait son humanité la plus profonde : son empathie et sa capacité à comprendre les autres d'un coup d'oeil, que les bas-fonds ou l'influence de Kenny n'ont pas pu lui enlever. Erwin lui-même fait référence au côté " _ **chaleureux**_ " de Livaï dans son interview. Pour qu'Erwin fasse référence devant quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose de si intime concernant Livaï, c'est sans doute qu'il l'a expérimentée lui-même. Il parle aussi de sa " _ **gentillesse**_ " et de sa propension à s'occuper des autres malgré sa rudesse apparente. Erwin considère que ces qualités sont précieuses, et que lui-même ne les possède pas (en tout cas pas au même degré). J'ai déjà dit que Livaï était un trait d'union entre Erwin et le reste du bataillon. Il est celui qui rappelle au major son humanité quand celui-ci la met de côté. Dans l'arc du titan féminin, Erwin se préoccupe de féliciter Livaï pour la réussite de l'opération ; Livaï, lui, se soucie de lui rappeler que c'est le sacrifice des lignes arrières qui a conditionné la réussite de la mission. Il ne le sermonne pas, ni ne lui fait de reproche : il lui rappelle juste ce genre de détails qu'Erwin, dans sa position, peut aisément oublier. Pas Livaï qui a plus à coeur le bien-être des autres et le bien-fondé de leur sacrifice.

Quand Ono Daisuke dit que " _ **Livaï est devenu une partie significative de la chair et du sang d'Erwin**_ " (interview des seiyuu), il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Il évoque ici une relation presque fusionnelle, symbiotique entre les deux hommes. Livaï devient en quelque sorte le coeur d'Erwin, celui qui le fait rester humain malgré les épreuves. Erwin admire cette capacité de Livaï, dont il s'estime incapable. Mais Livaï ne le pensait pas car c'est justement pour conserver cette part ultime d'humanité en Erwin qu'il décide de le laisser partir.

Qu'est-ce qu'Erwin, de son côté, apporte à Livaï ? Cela pourrait se résumer par la fin de _Birth of Livaï_. Si Livaï baisse les armes et se laisse subjuguer par Erwin, c'est parce que celui-ci transcende totalement par son discours le monde minuscule et étriqué dans lequel il évoluait jusqu'à présent. L'évocation de la lutte contre les titans, des terres à reconquérir, de la liberté, tout ceci évoque pour Livaï **des choses au-delà de sa portée** et que son mode de vie et de fonctionnement ne lui permettaient pas d'appréhender jusqu'à maintenant. Contrairement à Livaï qui a vécu dans un milieu uniquement clos et replié sur lui-même, peu propice à la rêverie (mais seulement en apparence car Livaï avait en lui l'aspiration à la liberté), Erwin a grandi dans un milieu plus ouvert, plus éduqué, plus propice à la réflexion sur le long terme ; son père a été un facteur déterminant. Erwin a donc développé une capacité plus grande que la normale à **la projection vers l'avenir** , les lointains, à écarter les bords du petit monde des trois Murs pour tenter de voir ce qui se trouve au-delà. Ses capacités de projection, de déduction, le placent dans un statut d' **homme d'intellect** alors que Livaï est tourné vers l' **action pure**. Or, sans cette capacité à inscrire ses actes dans un dessein certes lointain et hypothétique mais transcendant, les actes de Livaï sont vains. C'est cette capacité intellectuelle d'Erwin qui manquait à Livaï - car il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'exercer - et qui lui permet de donner un véritable sens à ses actes, et à sa vie en générale.

Si Livaï est devenu le coeur d'Erwin, Erwin est devenu le cerveau et les yeux de Livaï. Il a su éveiller sa soif de liberté endormie, qu'il a bien sentie dès le départ. Quand Erwin interroge Livaï sur sa **capacité de discernement** , en l'opposant à un éventuel retour dans les bas-fonds, Erwin indique qu'il croit que Livaï est capable de l'accompagner dans sa vision. Erwin ne recherche pas des subordonnés dociles, stupides et soumis. En Livaï, il voit quelqu'un avec lequel il peut partager son idéal ; il veut faire de lui **un acteur et non un spectateur** impuissant de la découverte de la liberté. Et il y arrivera. Car son discours clair et précis de ce qui peut se cacher au-delà des terres sauvages parle à Livaï de choses qui étaient enfouies en lui depuis longtemps et qui n'attendaient que de s'éveiller. Qu'importe finalement qu'il ait ou non été sincère à ce moment (personnellement, je n'en doute pas) ; qui ira le blâmer pour cela ? Il a gagné le meilleur compagnon de route possible et le plus grand protecteur de l'humanité.

Il ne s'agit pas ici de dire qu'Erwin est dépourvu d'humanité et Livaï dénué de toute vision transcendante. Ils ont éveillé l'un dans l'autre ce qu'ils possédaient en propre de meilleur. En cela, ils sont réellement **un "couple"** au sens premier du terme, c'est-à-dire deux personnes unies dans un but commun ; deux personnes qui entretiennent une relation privilégiée et exclusive qui ne peut être étendue à d'autres ; deux personnes qui se sont liées car l'une possédait une chose que l'autre ne possédait pas, parce qu'il y avait un vide à combler. Sans Erwin, Livaï serait devenu quelqu'un de détestable, à gâcher ses talents pour des choses futiles ; sans Livaï, Erwin serait réellement devenu inhumain. C'est là-dessus, avant toute chose, que repose leur Ackerbond selon moi.

Bien sûr, Livaï et Erwin sont **des adultes** , ils ne vont donc pas se comporter comme des adolescents bourrés d'hormones ! Leurs rapports sont plus **pudiques** , moins démonstratifs, que ceux qu'on constate dans le EreMika ; Livaï n'a pas besoin d'être constamment sur le dos d'Erwin pour veiller sur lui, même si à la fin il deviendra clairement son principal sujet d'inquiétude. Ce sont des soldats vus comme **froids et austères** , ce qu'ils sont la plupart du temps, mais on ne peut pas vivre six ans aux côtés de quelqu'un sans avoir connu avec lui des moments plus légers ou joyeux. Erwin et Livaï ont dû vivre ça, mais le manga ne peut nous le montrer ; il se déploie sur un laps de temps très court (environ un mois pour les évènements de 850) et il est bien évident que toute la relation entre Erwin et Livaï ne peut nous y être dévoilée. C'est une période de crise et ils ne sont pas les héros de l'histoire. Mais nous avons tout de même pu noter à quel point Livaï peut se montrer inquiet et même violent lorsqu'il sent que son lige se met en danger ; à quel point il le protège, en fait depuis le début (le personnage d'Erwin est développé trop tard dans le manga pour qu'on puisse l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ; un regret de ma part, peut-être aussi de la part d'Isayama). Quand on les entend parler durant leurs interviews, de l'un et de l'autre, ou ensemble, on sent cette complicité légère, un peu taquine, un peu cynique, qui doit animer leurs discussions privées. Ces deux hommes étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, des **âmes-soeurs** , quel que soit le sens que vous voudrez donner à ces termes.

Des années après la mort d'Erwin, Livaï revient à Shiganshina offrir les honneurs d'une vraie sépulture à son lige. Qu'a-t-il trouvé, et ressenti, en pénétrant de nouveau dans ce mausolée improvisé, et en découvrant ce qui restait d'Erwin ? Lui a-t-il renouvelé **sa promesse** de tuer Sieg ? L'avenir de la série nous le dira.

Conclusion : Erwin et Livaï se sont croisés tels deux étoiles fulgurantes qui auraient pu se fracasser l'une contre l'autre. Au lieu de cela, ils ont mêlé leurs lumières (la Livaï rouge et la bleue Erwin, très bien illustrée dans la version animée de Birth of Livaï) et sont devenus les deux hommes les plus importants du bataillon, dans une époque de crise où la confiance mal accordée se paie au prix fort. Ils ont mené ce régiment à ses plus hauts sommets, et même s'il a finalement disparu, c'est en accomplissant sa mission. Par leur confiance profonde, leurs capacités personnelles complémentaires comblant un vide réciproque, ils ont su amener avec eux au combat tous ceux qui avaient soif de liberté ; ils se sont soutenus, émulés, mis à l'épreuve en permanence afin de réaliser le rêve qu'ils avaient en commun : libérer le peuple des Murs et trouver leur propre liberté. L'avenir nous dira si tout ceci est réellement une délivrance ou une prison encore plus terrible. Erwin, lui, a en tout cas été libéré.

 **Conclusion**

Le Ackerbond est sûrement l'une des dynamiques les plus intéressantes, tragiques et émouvantes de SnK. Le YumiKuri (Ymir & Christa) aurait pu en être ! Elle lie deux êtres **à la vie à la mort**. Et si c'est le lige qui a tendance à partir le premier, laissant le Ackerman seul et sans repères, c'est peut-être parce que le Ackerman est le plus impliqué des deux dans la relation, et le lige le plus visionnaire, le plus torturé aussi mais le plus sûr de son but, que le Ackerman ne fait que servir. Le lige est une source d'inspiration pour lui, un guide, un ami, un frère, et même bien plus. Il est celui qui change le Ackerman sombre, inutile, tel **une pierre brute** , en **un diamant faceté** avec soin et prêt à donner le meilleur de ce qu'il peut. Kenny, Livaï et Mikasa sont différents, leurs caractères et leurs possibilités le sont aussi. Mais ils ont fait de leur mieux pour la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux. Et Mikasa continuera sans doute de le faire, puisqu'elle est la seule à avoir encore son lige vivant.

Je l'ai déjà dit, les Ackerbond sont destinés à finir tragiquement. Je ne sais pas s'il en sera de même pour le dernier qui reste (EreMika), mais un drame est tout à fait possible. SnK n'est sûrement pas une histoire qui se terminera bien...


	6. Un choix sans regret

**UN CHOIX SANS REGRET**

 _(Ce commentaire ne vise à blesser personne ni à lancer une guerre de ship. J'y donne mon avis qui n'a pas à être partagé par tous, vous êtes libres de ne pas être d'accord, mais je n'accepterai pas de haine par MP, merci)_

Ce fut assez long. Et croyez-moi, on peut encore en dire pas mal d'autres choses si j'avais eu le temps et le courage de vraiment parler de tous les détails et subtilités que l'on peut relever. Je pense avoir malgré tout synthétisé suffisamment de choses qui prouvent que non seulement le EruRi est un ship crédible dans le contexte de SnK, mais qu'il est l'un de ceux que l'on peut considérer comme les plus viables d'un strict point de vue relationnel. Car un ship, par définition, c'est un "couple" monté par les fans et qui n'est pas strictement officialisé dans le canon. A ce titre, tous les ships ne se valent pas. Pour ma part, seuls trois ships me paraissent crédibles dans SnK, or imagination des fans : Le **YumiKuri** (YmirxChrista, tout à fait évident), le **EreMika** (qui ne se concrétisera réellement que si les personnages, et surtout Eren, évoluent) et le **EruRi** (dont la relation n'est peut-être pas aussi évidente car on a affaire à des adultes, mais qui peut facilement être vue comme **une bromance** , même si on est pas EruRiste). Tous les autres sont à mon sens des inventions basées sur quelques éléments à la rigueur, voire sur rien du tout pour certains. Je le dis sans animosité : un ship n'a pas à se confirmer par le canon pour exister. Seulement, certains se basent sur des faits indéniables et d'autres plus sur les fanfictions. Les uns et les autres ont tout autant le droit d'exister ; mais quand on évoque le canon de SnK, ces trois-là seulement me paraissent évidents.

D'autres auraient pu l'être : le **EreMin** , si on en croit les interviews d'Isayama ; le **JeanMarco** , si Marco avait vécu plus longtemps pour développer avec Jean une relation sur une plus longue durée ; le **JeanKasa** , si Mikasa n'avait pas été si obnubilée par Eren ; le **MobuHan** , parce que clairement Moblit est aux petits soins pour Hanji et toujours là pour elle (évitons les spoilers), etc. Et puis il y a tous ceux basés sur la pure imagination des fans, voire qui sont malsains, que je ne nommerais plus, vous les connaissez (principalement, tous les ships intergénérationnels qui mettent ensemble des ados et des adultes alors que le manga fait un clivage très net entre les cadets et les vétérans). Je soupçonne même Isayama d'avoir écrit la scène du pervers sexuel qui agresse Armin dans le but de montrer aux fans ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de chose dans la réalité ; comme pour leur montrer que non, dans la réalité, un adulte qui bave sur un gosse, ça ressemble plus à ça que ce que vous lisez dans les fanfics. C'était une parenthèse.

Livaï est un personnage que l'imagination des fans tend à shiper avec presque tout le monde (ce qui est paradoxal quand on constate qu'il est finalement peu engageant et peu inspirant niveau romance). Le fait est que beaucoup de shipeuses de SnK sont très jeunes et flashent sur Livaï. Elles ont donc tendance à le mettre en ship avec des personnages qui leur ressemblent, à elles, pour vivre avec Livaï une romance par procuration (c'est particulièrement vrai dans le ereri, ship dont les fans ont à peu près l'âge d'Eren, voire moins). En clair, c'est un réflexe de lectrice de mangas yaoi. Il est bien évident que dans cette optique, se projeter dans un personnage comme Erwin (qui est plus typé bara) est difficile ! Mais ça l'est sans doute moins pour les plus âgés (les EruRistes sont en moyenne plus âgés que les autres shippeurs) qui ont sans doute un intérêt plus important à voir se dérouler une bromance crédible et réaliste qu'une romance fleurs bleues avec des personnages réinventés par les fans qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec les originaux. Il n'y a pas besoin de réinventer Erwin et Livaï pour que leur ship fonctionne, car ce ship existe déjà (rappelons que le terme " _ship_ " en anglais désigne "une _relation_ ", "un _partenariat_ " de manière générale).

Si on regarde très attentivement ses allégeances et ses préoccupations, on se rend compte qu'Erwin est le seul personnage avec lequel on peut shiper Livaï de façon légitime. Il n'a avec aucun autre une relation si privilégiée, si unique, si intime. Et Erwin non plus du reste. Dans un univers aussi froid et sombre que SnK, ce type d'interactions méritent d'être signalées. Cependant, Erwin a pâti d'un manque de traitement en profondeur depuis le début, raison pour laquelle sa relation avec Livaï (beaucoup plus mis en avant) n'a peut-être pas été perçue par ceux qui ne regardent que l'anime. Il faut une certaine dose d'observation et d'esprit critique pour déceler dès le début leur alchimie. Il est fort probable que le nombre d'EruRistes explose après la saison 3, tout comme le nombre de fans d'Erwin a augmenté après la saison 2 (il a été classé premier au dernier vote de popularité japonais, avec Livaï en second).

Quand j'ai commencé à lire SnK, je connaissais les deux principaux ships de la saga (ereri et EruRi) avant même de savoir qui ils étaient et dans quel univers ils évoluaient. J'étais ouverte aux deux possibilités sans aucun a priori. J'ai traqué les éléments susceptibles de justifier l'un ou l'autre. Mais il suffit de lire _Birth of Livaï_ pour déjà se faire une bonne idée du ship le plus évident ; pour se rendre compte que c'est avec Erwin que Livaï vit une histoire "passionnelle" et non avec Eren, un ado qui a l'âge d'être son fils... Même si le peu d'interactions Eren/Livaï m'avait déjà détournée de ce ship, cet élément supplémentaire a achevé le processus. Je respecte trop Livaï (et aussi Eren dans un sens) pour le coller avec un môme (oui, parce que pour des trentenaires de notre âge, les ados de 15 ans sont des mômes, des " _brats_ ", comme Livaï le dit si bien lol). Persister à croire ce ship crédible, c'est passer totalement à côté de ce c'est réellement Livaï, de sa personnalité, de son histoire personnelle ; ce n'est pas un hasard si les fanficteurs ereristes changent Eren et Livaï pour les faire correspondre à un schéma plus sain ; c'est parce qu'ils admettent sans le dire que leur relation n'est pas saine telle qu'elle est dans le manga. Que l'âge et le statut de Livaï les dérangent.

Les amis, vous avez le droit de le faire. Vous avez le droit de plier les personnages à vos fantaisies, de les transformer à votre convenance, etc. Mais demandez-vous pourquoi vous le faites. Et dites-vous bien que les personnages que vous décrivez ne sont pas ceux d'Isayama. Donc inutile de parler de fanfictions pour légitimer le ereri dans le canon, ça n'a aucune valeur. Parenthèse sur le ereri fermée.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour déceler parmi tous ces évènements tragiques, ces morts multiples, ces bouleversements politiques, ces compagnons qui se déchirent, ces trahisons douloureuses, toute **la force du EruRi**. On la décèle bien davantage dans le manga que dans l'anime (qui dépeint un Erwin beaucoup plus froid et méprisant qu'il ne l'est et un Livaï beaucoup plus malingre et efféminé qu'il ne l'est), aussi je ne recommanderai jamais assez de lire l'oeuvre d'Isayama. L'anime n'a en vérité, par rapport à la version papier, que l'avantage du son et du mouvement. Le manga en dit bien plus (même si la version française est moins fidèle que la version anglaise, si vous êtes anglophone, je vous conseillerai cette version). Je précise également que je n'ai lu aucune fanfiction EruRi pour soutenir mon amour de ce ship ; la grande majorité sont en anglais (or l'anglais littéraire et moi, ça fait deux), et je n'en ai de toute façon pas besoin car ce qui se passe dans le manga (et ce qu'on peut imaginer d'autre dans le cadre du manga pour enrichir leur relation) me suffit amplement.

Pour avoir discuté avec pas mal de EruRistes, français ou non, j'ai remarqué que nous avons tous un peu le même ressenti : le EruRi nous procure **des émotions vraiment uniques**. C'est un ship qui nous émeut profondément, qui fait tout ressentir à la fois, mais aussi participe à quelque chose de très mature, de très réaliste, de triste et drôle, de passionné et tragique, sérieux et parfois humoristique. Comme j'ai tendance à le répéter souvent, j'ai eu des tas de ships dans ma vie (j'ai présentement presque 37 ans), mais aucun comme celui-là. Il n'y aura plus d'autre d'OTP à partir de maintenant. En fait, je me suis même rendue compte que tous mes autres ships jusqu'à maintenant n'en étaient pas vraiment à côté de celui-ci. Le EruRi a tout balayé, qu'il s'agisse de mes stéréotypes M/M (vagues réminiscences de mes lectures yaoi), de mes dynamiques M/M, des clichés situationnels M/M que j'affectionnais. Le EruRi m'a tout fait revoir autrement. Ce ship a quelque chose d'unique qui a transformé ses fans en profondeur, au point que certains se le sont même tatoué sur la peau. Car le EruRi est magnifique et nous inspire de la fierté. On veut le dire à tout le monde, le hurler. Cela peut sembler un peu puéril (après tout, chacun a sa personnalité), et peut-être que ça l'est, mais le EruRi, lui, n'est absolument pas puéril. C'est quelque chose qui me rend heureuse quand j'y pense, mais aussi triste parfois. C'est **le ship que j'ai attendu toute ma vie**.

Je remercie Isayama d'avoir à la fois illuminé et détruit ma vie en créant ces personnages. Ce qui est fait est fait et aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Depuis le EruRi, je ne suis plus tout à fait la même.

Tout comme Erwin et Livaï se sont choisis l'un l'autre sans regret, le EruRi sera également **mon OTP sans regret**. Je souhaite à tout le monde de pouvoir saisir un jour la beauté du EruRi (ce qui ne signifie pas forcément y adhérer, je reconnais la légitimité de ships dont je ne suis pas fan pour autant). Car je suis triste pour ceux qui n'y arrivent pas, ou même qui tentent de le nier par tous les moyens. Que vous ne voyez dans tout mon argumentaire que matière à amitié me convient très bien ; il n'est effectivement pas nécessaire de romancer/sexualiser toutes les situations de SnK, c'est même un exercice inutile. Mais à aucun moment dans mon analyse je n'ai évoqué un sentiment proprement amoureux, et encore moins un désir sexuel. Le ship n'en existe pas moins. La bromance, elle, est bien là. Une bromance dans SnK, c'est déjà une romance.

Je laisserai Livaï conclure là-dessus :

 _Donc, j'ai choisis celui en lequel je place ma foi._  
 _Erwin est comme ça aussi. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il pense, au fond._  
 _Mais je crois en son jugement._  
 _Il peut obtenir les pires résultats, mais il n'en a pas peur, il est capable de choisir de faire quelque chose.  
_ _C'est le genre d'homme qu'il est._  
 _C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de le suivre. Et de me battre._  
 _Pour lutter contre ce putain de monde, j'ai saisis pour la première fois la liberté d'aller au-delà des murs._  
 _J'ai choisis pour moi-même._  
 _Même si cela me mène en enfer, je n'aurai aucun regret._

 _ **Pas un seul.**_

 **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN CHARACTER SONG SERIES 06 : Levi (monologue)**


End file.
